L'inconnue de la ruelle
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Dans une ruelle d'East City, un cadavre carbonisé est retrouvé...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fiction ce déroule près la fin du manga ou de l'anime brotherhood. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Episode 1**

Il était huit heures passé de dix minutes quand les rues d'East City commençaient à peine à se réveiller. Un petit garçon de sept ans qui marchait vers son école emprunta une petite ruelle à l'abris des regards. Seul les portes des arrières boutiques de la rue principale s'ouvraient dessus. Cette ruelle servait à ses magasins pour se débarrasser de leurs déchets. La mère de ce petit garçon lui avait cent fois dit ne pas passer par là pour se rendre à l'école. Mais ce chemin lui faisait gagné du temps et étant encore une fois en retard, il décida de ne pas l'écouter et entra dans la ruelle. Pour faire vite, il se mit à courir. Ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds, il trébucha sur un objet et tomba à plat ventre. Quand il se tourna pour voir quel était ce déchet qui l'avait fait tombée, il vit une main et un bras calcinée dont les doigts bougeaient encore.

\- A... l'aide. » Déclara la propriétaire de ce membre supérieur dont le corps était sous un conteneur métallique d'une épicerie.

Paniqué de voir un corps entier brûler ramper vers lui comme dans les films d'horreur, l'enfant se mit à hurler de panique.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant l'entrée de de la ruelle en question quarante minutes plus tard. Roy Mustang en descendit accompagnée de sa subalterne. Il fut accueilli par le lieutenant Jean Havoc a qui l'affaire avait été confier.

\- Il s'agit d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle a rendu son dernier souffle peu de temps après que ce jeune garçon eut découvert son corps. Il refuse de parler de ce qu'il a vu. » Expliqua Havoc.

Riza regarda le petit et parti le voir alors que Roy suivait Havoc jusqu'au cadavre.

\- Elle n'a pas de papier et pas de vêtements. Son corps est brulé voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin de votre aide, Général. »

\- Je ne suis pas un expert médicaux légal. Le mieux est de contacter Knox. » Fit remarquer Roy à son subalterne.

\- C'est déjà, mais vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, il risque de râler si le travail en amont est mal fait. Alors comme, il a confiance en vous, je me suis dit… »

\- Que tu allais me refiler l'affaire. »

\- Non, seulement la scène de crime. Pour le reste, je m'en occupe. »

Roy arriva à la hauteur du cadavre. Il l'observa et annonça au bout de cinq minutes.

\- Elle n'a pas été bruler ici. Le sol n'a aucune trace de combustion. »

\- Donc, elle a été déposer. » Conclut Havoc en écrivant sur son carnet.

\- Oui, on a jeté son corps a moitié vivant dans cette ruelle et l'on a recouvert de cette poubelle afin de la cachée. »

\- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jean.

\- Je ne suis pas le tueur, mais je pense qu'il a fait ça, car il savait sa victime en vie. »

\- Donc, il la bruler et déposer ici pour qu'elle meurt à l'abris des regards. » Proposa Havoc.

\- Oui. »

\- Qu'a-t-il utiliser pour transporter le cadavre jusqu'ici ? » Demanda Havoc en se posant la question à voix haute.

Roy regarda toute la ruelle et remarqua une trace de peinture noire sur un conteneur métallique.

\- Un véhicule de couleur noir. »

\- Cette trace pourrait appartenir à n'importe quelle voiture et qui nous dit qu'elle est récente ? »

\- Parions. Va donc voir le propriétaire de cette poubelle et demande-lui. Si, j'ai raison, tu me donne le numéro de ta cousine. Si j'ai tort, je te donne celui d'une magnifique femme faite pour toi. »

\- Désoler Général, j'ai trois règles. La première ne jamais parier avec vous, je perds tout le temps. La seconde, ne jamais donner le numéro de ma cousine. Pour finir, ne jamais passé après vous auprès d'une femme. »

\- Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate. Je suis sûre que moi et ta cousine, on ferait un beau couple. »

\- Général, rien que vous imaginez avec elle, cela me donne la nausée. » Rétorqua Havoc en partant interrogé le propriétaire du conteneur.

Roy ignora la remarque de son subalterne pour rejoindre Hawkeye et le petit garçon qui pleurait dans les bras de sa subalterne. Il allait dire quelque chose quand une femme qui se trouvait derrière les barrières de sécurité se mit à hurler. Elle poussa les policiers qui étaient là et bouscula Roy pour aller rejoindre le petit garçon. Comprenant de qui il s'agissait Riza s'écarta et laissa les deux membres de la même famille se retrouvé.

\- Encore un pauvre garçon a qui vous avez brisé le cœur. » Commenta Roy en observant sa subalterne qui s'était mise à sa hauteur.

\- Il n'y a que le vôtre que j'aime brisé, Général. » Rétorqua Riza en partant.

\- Je suis immunisée depuis toutes ses années. »

Roy n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il la vit ouvrit son parapluie. Elle lui tendit en disant :

\- Voilà, une chose contre laquelle vous n'êtes pas immunisé, Général. »

\- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, vous vous prenez pour miss météo maintenant ? » Rétorqua Roy en repliant le parapluie.

Riza ne répondit pas et repartit au véhicule. Roy eut à peine fini qu'il se mit à pleuvoir à grosse averse. Rapidement, il rouvrit le parapluie et couru se réfugier dans le véhicule. Une fois assis sur la banquette arrière, il entendit :

\- Pauvre petit, sa vie est vraiment gâchée. Il se souviendra de cette rencontre toute sa vie. »

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

\- Pas grand-chose à part que sa mère allait le punir pour lui avoir désobéit. »

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, je crois que cette leçon est pire que la punition de sa mère. »

Riza ne répondit pas et démarra le véhicule pour rentrer au quartier général.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, je tenais à remercier Shannon EVAPOWPS pour sa reviews et aussi tout ceux qui on lu le premier chapitre. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que celui soit aussi bien à vos yeux que le premier. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Episode 2**

Onze heures venait de sonner quand Havoc rentra dans le bureau de Roy accompagnée de Knox, dehors la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée et tombait trois fois plus fort. Knox était arrivé une heure plutôt et grâce au merveilleux travail d'Havoc, il a eu pu faire rapidement son autopsie sans la bâclé. Dans ses mains, Havoc tenait le rapport d'autopsie et refusait ouvertement de le montrer à supérieur. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés du bureau de ce dernier afin de mieux discuter.

\- En quoi est-ce si import ? » Demanda Roy à son vieil ami avait été appeler quelque minute plutôt par le vieux médecin légiste.

\- Le cadavre de cette femme n'a aucune trace de combustible sur elle et un corps ne s'enflamme pas tout seul. Ce qui signifie que la personne qui l'a tué… »

\- Est un Alchimiste. » Comprit Roy en coupant la parole à Knox.

\- Oui… Un alchimiste qui maitrise très bien sa technique car il l'a brulé juste assez pour qu'elle ne meurt pas… Enfin, pas toute suite. Il a fait en sorte que son calvaire dur. »

\- Donc, on a affaire un alchimiste ayant un coté sadique. » Continua à déduire Roy.

Havoc confirma les pensées dans son chef d'un signe de la tête. Il était étrangement calme et cela ne passa pas inaperçu de Roy qui se demandait pourquoi il cachait ainsi le rapport d'autopsie de Knox.

\- La combustion à retirer toute trace pour justifier si elle a été frapper ou non. Par chance, ses os sont assez en état pour conclure à cela. Elle plusieurs côtes cassées, une clavicule et un tibia brisé. Son nez ainsi que crane montrent des impacts de coups. »

\- Donc, elle a été torturer avant d'être tué, la pauvre. Havoc, tu en sais plus sur son identité ? » Demanda Roy.

\- Oui…. Mais, cela ne va pas vous plaire. » Avoua Havoc en retenant le dossier contre torse.

\- Qu'attends-tu par-là ? » Demanda Roy méfiant à cause de cette réflexion.

\- Donne-lui. Ce n'est plus un gamin. » Ordonna Knox fatigué par le petit jeu du subalterne de Roy.

\- Si tel était vraiment le cas, il serait marié et aurait une famille. » Rétorqua Havoc sur le même ton que Knox.

\- Je serais marier et j'aurais une famille, si tu me donnais le numéro de ta cousine. » Fit remarquer Roy avec un sourire sadique.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai pour règle de ne jamais donner le numéro de ma cousine. » Rappela Jean.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Fuery a son numéro ? » Fit Roy contrarier.

\- Fuery a le numéro de ma cousine ? Où, il l'a eu ce petit pervers ? Knox, je suis désolée mais, vous allez avoir un deuxième cadavre à autopsier aujourd'hui. » S'excusa Jean Havoc en lançant le dossier sur la petite table et en partant.

Knox se demandait dans quel asile, il avait mis les pieds quand il vit le visage de Roy. Ce dernier fonçait les sourcils en regardant la photographie de la victime identifier.

\- Ainsi donc, tu l'as reconnue. » Déduit Knox à ce regard.

\- Oui. Il s'agit de Julia. Julia Shy. Une ancienne hôtesse qui travaillait dans le bar de Madame Christmas. L'argent qu'elle gagnait là-bas lui servait à payer ses études pour devenir avocate. Quand elle a eu son diplôme, elle a arrêté et revenait de temps en temps pour avoir des informations afin d'aider ses clients. Mais que faisait-elle à East City ? Elle possède un bel appartement de luxe à Central City ? »

\- J'ai une théorie que l'idiot protecteur de sa cousine va devoir confirmer, en épluchant les appels téléphoniques, les dossiers de ses clients et toute la procédure habituelle. »

\- Quelle théorie ? »

\- Elle était enceinte. Je pense qu'elle était à East City pour voir le père de l'enfant. » Répondit Knox

\- Donc, d'après toi, le père de l'enfant est le tueur. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza s'entraînait à tirer sur le champ de tir quand un soldat arriva en tenant un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Une centaine de rose rouge plus précisément. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Riza et lui tendit le bouquet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de m'offrir des fleurs, Fuery ? » Demanda Riza étonné par le comportement de son collègue.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi… Ce joli bouquet, vous attendait à l'accueil et ma tendre…enfin une de mes amies m'a demandé de vous l'apporter à sa place. » Ce défendit Fuery qui n'avait aucune envie de prendre une balle.

Riza le regarda surpris en se demandant d'où cela pouvait provenir. Paniquer par l'attente, Fuery jeta le bouquet parterre et parti en courant. Riza le regarda fuir encore plus étonner par la situation. Elle regarda autour d'elle est vit que toutes les personnes présentent sur le champ de tir l'observait amuser et à la fois tétaniser. Honteuse de faire encore passé pour un monstre, elle ramassa le bouquet et sorti du stand de tir. Elle entra dans le vestiaire pour femme et ouvrit la carte présente sur le bouquet. Bien évidemment, elle ne la renseignait pas sur l'origine de la personne qui lui envoyait. Mais en lisant la petite phrase, elle eut sa petite idée. Un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèves et elle partit prendre une douche tout en laissant son magnifique bouquet dans l'eau.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Quand Riza entra dans son bureau le bouquet à la main, la pièce était vide. Bien évidemment, ils étaient tous partis manger sans l'attendre. Elle soupira et mit les fleurs dans un vase pour pas qu'elle s'abîme. Elle fermait le bureau à clef le temps du repas quand elle vit le bureau de Roy s'ouvrir pour le laisser sortir accompagnée de Knox. Roy se voyant sa subalterne dans le couloir demanda :

\- Nous allons manger, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? » Demanda Roy en l'invitant à venir déjeuner avec Knox et lui.

\- C'est gentil de votre part, Général, mais j'ai déjà réservé mon repas à la cantine. Une autrefois peut-être. »

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. » Répondit Roy en partant avec Knox.

Riza les regarda partir. Ils avaient à peine disparu quand arriva en courant en tenant une pile de documents, Havoc.

\- Attendez, ne fermez pas colonel. » Hurla Havoc.

Riza ouvrit la porte et prit une partie de la pile de document d'Havoc. Elle l'aida a les posés sur son bureau.

\- Merci. » Déclara Jean en commençant son travail de recherche afin d'élucidé le crime de la matinée.

\- De rien. Voulez-vous que je vous rapporte quelque chose de la cantine ? » Demanda Riza en comprenant qu'Havoc n'allait pas manger ce midi.

Havoc ne lui répondit pas car il était déjà prit dans ses investigations. Riza sourit a ce comportement et sortit du bureau.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy et Knox étaient assis dans un petit restaurant d'East City qui servait de très bonne recette à base de pâtes. Troublé par le silence de son ami, Roy demanda en plein milieu du repas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te travail ? »

\- Cette affaire. J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. »

\- Tu veux dire au sujet que cette femme est une de mes ex ? Quelle a été tuée par un alchimiste utilisant le feu et qu'en plus elle était enceinte d'un homme d'East City ? »

\- Toi aussi tu trouves cela étrange ? » Demanda Knox.

\- Honnêtement, oui. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi le coupable et puis, j'ai un alibi pour hier soir. » Avoua Roy.

\- Une autre de tes copines d'un soir. »

\- Tout à fait. Je vois que tu me connais bien. » Rétorqua Roy avec un sourire amusé.

\- Menteur. Ton sourire dit le contraire de tes paroles. J'espère sincèrement pour toi que cette relation est sérieuse au point qu'elle témoigne pour toi. Car ce meurtre pourra facilement te retourner sur le dos. »

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est un sadique, l'homme qui a fait ça. Moi, je suis un romantique. »

\- Un romantique qui change de copine tous les soirs de la semaine et ceux durant toute l'année ? »

\- Jaloux. Je peux te donner le numéro d'une ex, si tu veux. A ton âge la prostate a tendance a… »

\- Je te conseil de ne pas terminer cette phrase ou notre relation est finie. » Menaça Knox en mangeant son plat de pâtes à la bolognaise.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Fuery et Breda rentrèrent du réfectoire quand arrivé devant le bureau, ils virent une secrétaire tenant un bouquet de cent roses rouges. En la voyant, le visage de Fuery devenu tout rouge. Il se mit à regarder le plafond quand elle lui tendit le bouquet. Son comportement amusa Breda.

\- Alice… Il est un peu tôt pour parler de mari... » Commença Fuery gêner.

\- C'est l'anniversaire du Colonel Hawkeye ? Elle n'a jamais eu autant de bouquet de toute sa vie. » Annonça la secrétaire en coupant la parole à Fuery.

Fuery se demandait ce qui se passait quand elle lui jeta le bouquet dans les bras et partit sans attendre la réponse. Breda amusé prit la carte qui se trouvait dessus et la lut à voix haute.

\- Cents roses rouge pour dire tout mon amour pour toi. Ton idiot. C'est un sacré romantique celui-ci. Il avait écrit quoi sur l'autre bouquet ? » Demanda Breda vraiment amusé par la situation.

\- Cents roses rouges pour ne pas oublier à qui ton coeur est destiné. Ton idiot. » Répéta Fuery qui tentait de se remettre de la situation.

\- Il est vraiment amoureux celui-ci. Je me demande sérieusement à quoi il ressemble. »

\- Moi aussi. » Hurla Rebecca en prenant par surprise les deux amis.

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet. » Comprit Breda.

\- Non. Mais quel crétin écrit ce genre de mot ? « Cents roses rouge pour dire tout mon amour pour toi ». Un romantique des temps anciens ? C'est débile et ça ne correspond en rien à Riza. En plus, elle ne m'a même pas prévenue au sujet de cette relation. » Cria Rebecca en croisant les bras de colère, vexer.

\- Ca ressemble au Général, ce genre du mot. » Fit remarqué Fuery.

\- Arrête de dires des bêtises, pourquoi le Général enverrait des fleurs à Hawkeye ? » Cria Breda en attrapant le cou de Fuery pour le serrer très fort.

\- Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! » Hurla Fuery en se débattant.

Il fit attention à ne pas faire tomber le bouquet sur le sol. Rebecca allait répondre aussi quand elle vit l'heure. Rapidement, elle partit laissant les deux hommes. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et virent Havoc travailler d'arrachepied sur son affaire. Il était tellement pris qu'il ne vit pas Fuery déposer le second bouquet de fleurs à côté du premier. A ce comportement Breda et Fuery échangèrent un regard et se mirent au travail.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza passa la porte vers les coups de treize heures trente en tenant dans ses mains un sandwich. Elle le tendit à Havoc qui avait presque fini sa pile de documents. Il la remercia et retourna à son affaire en dévorant ce sandwich. Riza allait elle-aussi se remettre au travail quand elle vit le second bouquet de roses sur son bureau. Son visage se décomposa quand elle lut la carte. Elle prit les deux bouquets et les jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Puis elle sortit de la pièce sans rien dire. Étonner par sa réaction Breda et Fuery échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Ca y est, je le tiens le père de l'enfant… Mon crime est enfin élucidé. Le numéro qu'elle composait depuis plus de cinq mois tous les étaient celui... » Hurla Jean ravi en mettant debout.

Il s'arrêta d'hurler sa joie. Son visage se décomposa en voyant le nom du propriétaire de la ligne.

\- Alors c'est qui à tuer dans ton affaire ? » Demanda Breda.

Havoc garda le silence. Il était encore sous le choc de la surprise. Devant cette absence de réponse, Breda se leva et regarda le document en question. Son visage se décomposa également.

\- Impossible. » Fit Breda

\- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai dû faire une erreur. » Répondit Havoc.

\- Oui, tu as du. » Confirma Breda.

Rapidement Havoc reprit tous les documents et se remit à les étudier sous l'œil vigilant de Breda. Arrivant encore une fois à la même conclusion, il se tourna vers Breda et lui demanda de recommencer. Breda arriva également à cette conclusion.

\- Fuery. » Hurlèrent les deux hommes d'un ton grave.

\- Quoi ? Enfin, je vous intéresse ? Depuis trente minutes, je vous demande ce qui se passe et vous m'ignorez ouvertement. » Fit vexer Fuery.

\- Arrête ta crise et vient immédiatement ici. » Ordonna Breda.

Fuery se leva et ce mit au travail. il arriva exactement à la même conclusion que Breda et Havoc. Son visage se décomposa également.

\- Impossible. J'ai dû faire une erreur ou raté quelques choses. » Commenta Fuery bouleverser par cette conclusion.

Il reprit les documents et allait de nouveau les étudier quand Havoc l'arrêta. Il releva la tête et chercha du regard Hawkeye. Ne la voyant pas à son bureau, il se tourna vers Breda et Fuery :

\- Si Hawkeye arrive à la même conclusion que nous, alors on aura un gros problème. »

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait en attend ? On informe le Général ou non ? » Demanda Fuery inquiet de la situation.

\- Demandons à Hawkeye, elle sait gérer mieux que nous ce genre de situation. » Avoua Breda.

Fuery allait sortir précipitamment du bureau pour aller chercher Hawkeye quand la secrétaire Alice entra à ce moment-là. Ils se percutèrent. Leurs lèvres s'embrassèrent accidentellement dans cette rencontre frontale.

\- Ouais ! Tu me dois une bouteille de champagne. » Hurla Breda heureux.

\- N'importe quoi, ils se sont juste percutés accidentellement. » Commenta Havoc vexer d'avoir perdu son pari.

En entendant ses remarquent, Fuery et Alice s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Géner, Fuery sortit rapidement de la pièce alors que sa jeune amie se tourna vers Havoc et Breda.

\- Pourriez-vous transmettre au Général que le Colonel Hawkeye ne sentait pas bien et qu'elle est rentrée chez elle. » Déclara-t-elle avant de sortir.

A cette nouvelle Havoc et Breda échangèrent un regard et ils sortirent du bureau en courant pour entrer dans celui du Général Mustang.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

Roy et Knox étaient rentrés de la pause déjeuner et buvaient tranquillement un café quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Breda et Havoc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Roy troublé par l'entrée fracassante de ses deux subalternes.

\- Un tas de choses… Déjà Fuery sort bien avec Alice la secrétaire. » Commença Havoc.

A cette annonce, Knox leva les yeux aux plafonds. A quoi donc était payer les officiers d'East City ?

\- Ne me dite pas que vous êtes resté ce midi pour enquêter sur cette affaire absurde, lieutenant-colonel Havoc ? » Cria Knox exaspérer par le comportement des hommes de Mustang.

\- Ce n'est pas une affaire absurde, Fuery n'a jamais été en couple avec quelqu'un depuis les dix ans que nous travaillons ensemble. Il n'avait yeux que pour une femme qui aimait un autre homme. Le fait qu'il ait enfin une autre femme, cela prouve à quel point, il a… » Répondit Breda avec les larmes aux yeux et rempli de fierté.

\- Mustang fait quelque chose où je sens que je vais les frapper. » Hurla Knox de rage en allumant une cigarette.

\- On parlera de Fuery plus tard, passons à la véritable raison qui vous a poussez à entrer dans mon bureau. » Ordonna tranquillement Roy amuser par cette découverte surprenant au sujet de son subalterne.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

\- Général… On a étudié les relevés téléphoniques de la victime… » Commença Breda.

\- La base, j'ai cru à une erreur alors j'ai demandé à Breda son avis. » Continua Havoc.

\- Arrivé à la même conclusion qu'Havoc, on a demandé à Fuery d'y jeter un coup d'œil. »

\- Cela fait quand même beaucoup de trop contrôle pour de simples relever téléphonique. » Commenta Knox avec admiration.

\- Mes subalternes sont très consciencieux. Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » Répondit Roy fier de ses hommes.

\- On voulait l'avis du Colonel Hawkeye a ce sujet mais elle est partie précipitamment en se disant ma… »

\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot. Quels sont vos conclusions ? » Demanda Knox énerver en coupant la parole à Havoc.

\- Notre victime appeler qu'un seul numéro à East City durant ses cinq derniers mois et… »

\- C'est le vôtre, Général. » Révéla Havoc en coupant la parole à Breda.

En entendant ses mots, le visage de Knox se décomposa alors que celui de Roy s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Puis, il explosa de rire. Décidément, ses subalternes avaient beaucoup d'humour aujourd'hui. Il les applaudit et répondit :

\- Bonne blague… Bravo, je ne l'avais pas vu venir les gars… Mais bon soyez sérieux, il s'agit quand même d'une connaissance alors qui était l'homme qui sortait avec elle ? »

Devant le silence et le visage décomposer d'Havoc et Breda, Roy comprit que ce n'était pas une blague. Il s'arrêta de rire pour regarder les documents que Breda et Havoc apporter. En voyant son numéro et les heures de communications à côtés, son visage devenu encore plus grave.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'appeler ton alibi. » Conseilla Knox en ramassant sa cigarette qui était tombée sur le sol.

\- Eh merde. » Déclara Roy à voix haute en regardant les dates sur les documents.

\- Général, on sait très bien que vous êtes innocent et quelqu'un essaye de vous piégez. » Fit Havoc avec conviction.

\- Général, qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ? Suivre la procédure ou faire comme-ci, on n'avait pas vu ce document ? » Demanda Breda qui était prêt à le faire disparaitre.

\- Si, vous faite cela et que les affaires internes récupèrent le dossier, vous risquez la cour martiale. » Expliqua Knox calmement.

\- Quand les affaires internes auront le dossier, on aura déjà résolu l'affaire. » Rétorqua Havoc sur de lui.

\- Oui, on aura trouvé l'enfoiré qui essaye de s'attaquer au Général. » Confirma Breda.

\- Et si, vous ne le trouvez pas ? On ira tous les quatre en prison pour complicité de meurtre » Annonça Knox.

Mustang qui n'avait pas parler depuis plusieurs minutes resta assis à réfléchir afin de faire le meilleur choix pour la suite de cette histoire.

\- Je préfère prendre ce risque plutot que de voir le général aller en prison. » Cria Breda.

\- Moi aussi. » Confirma Havoc.

\- Pas moi. Je vais être grand-père. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de gâcher mon avenir si prometteur. Même si, je t'apprécie Mustang. »

\- Vous êtes égoïste. » Commenta Breda froidement.

\- Et vous fou. » Rétorqua Knox.

\- Stop. » Cria d'un coup Roy en sortant de ses pensées attirant le regard de tout le monde sur lui.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattait sur les fenêtres qui le brisait.

\- Knox a raison, je ne peux pas vous demandez de risquer votre avenir pour moi. »

\- Mais, Général… » Hurlèrent en chœur Breda et Havoc.

A cette réponse, Roy eut un sourire apaiser. Il était fier de la fidélité de ses hommes.

\- Tout ira bien car je sais que vous êtes là, les gars. C'est en raison de ma confiance en vous, que nous allons suivre la procédure. »

\- Mais, Général… » Continuèrent les deux officiers.

\- Breda contact les affaires internes. Après cela, tu iras voir le colonel Hawkeye et tu lui ordonneras de gérer le QG jusqu'à ce que Central envoi un officier référent. Havoc fait ton travail et met-moi en état d'arrestation afin de recueillir mon témoignage. » Fit Roy en retirant son uniforme pour le poser sur sa chaise.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que Knox était déjà debout, prêt à sortir de la pièce. Il sortit sans dire où il allait laissant la suite de l'aventure se poursuivre comme Roy l'avait décidé.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy était assis dans une salle d'interrogation en face de lui se tenait Havoc qui tenait un bloc note et un stylo et un enregistreur.

\- Général Mustang, connaissez-vous la victime Julie Shy ? » Demanda Jean perturbé par la situation quelque peu insolite.

\- Julia Shy était autrefois une hôtesse travaillant dans un bar appeler « Chez Madame Christmas ». Elle y travaillait pour payer ses études. C'est à cet époque de je l'aie connue. »

\- Aviez-vous une relation avec elle ? »

\- A l'époque où elle était hôtesse, j'avais pour règle de ne jamais sortir avec les filles de Madame Christmas. Quand elle a quitté le bar après l'obtention de son diplôme, j'ai eu une aventure avec elle qui a duré environ six mois. On s'est séparer pour incompatibilité. »

\- Après votre rupture, l'avez-vous revu ? »

\- Oui, je croisais quelques fois au bar de Madame Christmas où elle venait afin de recueillir des informations pour ses clients. »

\- Avez-vous reprit une relation avec elle ? »

\- Non. »

\- Même pas un soir ? »

\- Non. »

\- Pourquoi ? »

A cette question Roy fusilla du regard son subalterne. Ce rendant compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise, il changea de sujet.

\- Bien où étiez-vous, hier soir ? »

\- Je passais la nuit … Chez une amie. J'aurais aimé passé la nuit avec ta cousine mais comme tu refuses de me donner son numéro… » Fit ouvertement Roy dans l'espoir de détourner le début de conversation.

\- Général ! Soyez sérieux. » Fit Havoc désemparer par l'humour de son supérieur.

\- D'accord, j'arrête. Hier soir, en sortant du QG vers vingt heures, je suis rentré chez moi me changer et je suis allé retrouver mon amie. On est allé dans un restaurant diner puis, on est rentrée chez elle. Où je suis resté jusqu'au lever du jour. »

\- Pourrait-elle témoigner votre version des faits ? »

\- Elle le pourrait, mais elle ne fera pas car je refuse de vous donner son nom. »

\- Général. » Fit choqué Havoc.

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée et elle aussi. J'ai confiance en la justice et en toi, je sais très bien que tu trouvais le véritable coupable et ceux sans avoir à utiliser mon amie pour cela. »

\- Général, comment suis-je sensé vous aidez, si vous refusez de me donner son nom ? »

\- Fait comme-ci, elle n'hésitait pas et enquête. » Répondit Roy en regardant la table.

Comprenant qu'il n'en aurait pas plus de son supérieur, Jean soupira. Il arrêta l'enregistrement et sortir de la pièce. Il retrouva Breda et Fuery qui le regardaient d'un air grave.

\- Vous l'avez entendu, on continu l'enquête. » Ordonna Havoc.

Fuery parti se mettre à la tâche alors que Breda annonça doucement à l'oreille d'Havoc.

\- J'ai essayé de contacter le Colonel Hawkeye. Son téléphone sonne dans le vide. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour elle, elle avait un visage étrange quand elle a reçu les roses. »

\- Quelles roses ? » Demanda Jean qui n'avait pas suivi l'histoire.

\- Celle qui sont dans la poubelle du bureau. » Répondit Breda.

\- Hawkeye a reçu des roses et les a jetés ? » Demanda Havoc encore plus perdu.

Breda allait dire quelque chose quand Alice arriva avec un autre bouquet d'environs cent roses dans les mains.

\- Dois-je les faire livrer au Colonel Hawkeye ou l'un de vous deux lui apportera ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée par la situation quelque peu insolite.

Rapidement Breda attrapa la carte et la lu. Son visage se décomposa en lisant le mot dessus. Il le donna a Havoc qui explosa de rire. Il se mit à le lire à voix haute en prenant une voix romantique.

\- Cent-douze roses qui représentent les jours que nous avons passé ensemble. Ton idiot. » J'adore ce type. Je ne savais pas le Colonel si attiré par les romantiques. Tu crois qu'il ressemble à quoi ? Avec ce genre de discourt, il ne doit pas être musclé. Ce doit être une planche à découper avec un quotient intellectuel élevé. Il doit même porter des lunettes. J'imagine bien un moche avec elle. Après tout, les belles filles sortent toujours avec des moches. »

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit son petit copain. Sinon pourquoi elle aurait jeté les roses dans la poubelle et serait parti précipitamment ? »

\- Si tu as un doute, appel le fleuriste, il te renseignera sur l'identité de « son idiot ». Moi, j'ai un Général a faire sortir d'un piège. » Rétorqua Havoc en partant.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza était trempée jusqu'aux os quand elle entra dans un magasin de fleurs. Elle avait parcouru tout le chemin de la caserne au centre-ville a pieds sous des trompes d'eaux. Malgré tout cela, elle était encore plus perdue. Elle savait qu'elle avait un problème mais savait que si elle en parlait au Général, ce dernier se mettrait en colère. Après tout, cet homme n'avait fait que lui envoyer des fleurs et rien d'autre.

\- Madame, tout va bien ? » Demanda la fleuriste en voyant l'état de Riza.

Sortant de ses pensées, Riza la regarda enfin et se rendit compte de son état déplorable. Puis, elle vit qu'elle salissait la boutique avec l'eau qui s'égouttait de ses vêtements.

\- Oh ! Pardon, je vais vous donnez plus de travail. » S'excusa Riza en voyant le sol noir.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien. Alors que puis-je pour vous ? »

\- Je suis venue car j'ai reçu des roses d'un mystérieux inconnu et comme j'aimerai le remercier, je me disais que vous pourriez m'aider à le retrouver en me donnant des indices. »

\- Oh ! Vous êtes Riza Hawkeye ? » Demanda la vendeuse d'un coup.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? »

La vendeuse attrapa quelque chose sur le comptoir et s'approcha de Riza.

\- Il m'a dit que vous viendriez et de vous donnez ceci. » Déclara la vendeuse en donnant une boite d'allumette géante à Riza.

Riza l'attrapa intriguer et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit ourson marron en peluche tenant dans sa patte droite une craie. Dans la patte gauche était accrocher par un point de couture un petit livre de papier dont le titre était « Petit ours rentre à la maison ». Autour du cou se tenait un ruban en soie rouge brodé de fil couleur or.

\- Que la partie commence. » Lu Riza sur le ruban a voix base.

\- Oh ! Il est magnifique. Vous avez vraiment de la chance. En plus d'être séduisant, il est romantique. Vous l'avez trouvé où celui-ci ? J'aimerai bien en avoir un comme le vôtre. » Commenta la jeune vendeuse d'admiration devant cet homme qui avait toutes les qualités du monde.

En entendant le mot séduisant, Riza regarda la vendeuse et demanda :

\- Il avait les cheveux noirs et un œil noir et l'autre bleu ? »

\- Oui. Ses yeux sont vraiment uniques. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est aussi parfait... »

La femme n'eut pas le temps dire plus qu'elle se rendit compte que Riza avait quitté la boutique. Riza courut dans les rues d'East City, jusqu'à la gare. Arrivé là-bas, elle se jeta sur le premier guichet ouvert.

\- Un billet de pour Vulaine. »

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda le vendeur en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Je souhaiterai acheter un billet pour Vulaine, s'il vous plait. »

\- Et quand et votre départ ? »

\- Immédiatement. »

\- Le prochain part dans… » Répondit le vendeur en regardant son cahier.

\- Trois minutes alors faite vite. » Ordonna Riza en sortant tout l'argent liquide qu'elle avait sur elle.

Le vendeur lui donna le billet. A peine l'avait-il posé que Riza était déjà partit. Intrigué, il regarda l'argent qu'elle avait sortie. Elle lui avait laisser un sacré pourboire.

\- Quelle connasse celle-là. Pour qui elle se prendre avec son « Alors faite vite » ? » Commenta une autre vendeuse d'un autre guichet qui avait entendu la conversation de son collègue.

\- Ben… Des connasses comme elle, j'en veux bien tous les jours. » Rétorqua l'homme du guichet en montrant la liasse de billets que Riza lui avait laisser en pourboire.

Il le fit passé les billets sous son nez pour sentir, narguant ainsi sa collègue.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Au même moment, un groupe de quatre militaires montèrent dans un véhicule noir de l'armée.

\- Soyez les bienvenus à East City. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? » Demanda Fuery qui conduisait le véhicule.

\- Oh ! Que si, ce voyage a duré une éternité. Il me tarde de voir Mustang en situation critique. » Rigola le soldat le plus grader des quatre.

Intrigué Fuery regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit le regard ravi du soldat. Un visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le Général Mustang. Il pouvait lire dans ses bleus, la joie vis-à-vis de la situation.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

Fuery et les quatre agents des affaires internes furent accueillis au quartier général par Havoc et Breda.

\- Ce matin vers huit heures, un cadavre calciné a été découvert dans… » Commença à expliquer Havoc.

\- Je m'en contre fou de votre rapport lieutenant-colonel Havoc. J'ai lu la copie du dossier qui m'a été transférer dans le train. » Déclara le plus gradé des soldats dont le nom était Archer.

\- Mais, vous n'avez pas eu la copie de la déposition du Général Mus… » Déclara Havoc en donnant un document à Archer.

\- Vous avez pris la déposition de votre supérieur hiérarchique ? Le colonel Hawkeye serait-elle devenue folle ? Ou alors, elle doit vraiment sa place au nombre de gradés qu'elle a sucée ? » Déclara le Colonel Archer en jetant le document d'Havoc à la poubelle.

Archer et ses hommes marchèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Devant cette phrase et ce comportement, Havoc leva main pour se jeter Archer, mais Breda le retenu. Il avait besoin de lui pour innocenter le Général. Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire suspendre pour un tel con. Archer avait fait à peine dix pas qu'une droite phénoménale arriva sur son visage. Archer tomba sur le sol à cause de la force du coup. Surpris Breda et Havoc levèrent les yeux et virent Rebecca entrain de bouger ses doigts qui étaient surement fracturer.

\- Oh ! Ecoutez-le ce connard de Central City. Tu n'as pas du tout changé sale con d'Archer. » Déclara Rebecca avec amertume en oubliant la douleur de sa main droite.

Archer se releva et fusilla Rebecca du regard. Il passa son index sur sa lèvre qu'il s'était mordu en recevant le coup. Puis, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit du sang.

\- Vous avez raison, lieutenant-colonel Catalina, je n'ai pas changé. Enfin si, il y a une chose qui est différente de l'époque, c'est que maintenant, je suis colonel. Grace à ce statut, je vous démets de vos fonctions, jusqu'à votre procès en cour martial pour agression verbale et physique ainsi qu'insubordination envers un supérieur. »

\- Dans ce cas, marqué bien dans le rapport que vous allez écrire sur moi, cette suite. » Rétorqua Rebecca.

Elle leva la jambe pour le frapper au niveau de l'entrejambe quand Havoc l'attrapa et emmena loin d'Archer. Elle hurla comme une hystérique sur Havoc pour qui la lâche.

\- Ce QG a vraiment besoin de discipline, dite au colonel Hawkeye de gérer sa petite copine. » Ordonna Archer en se tournant vers Breda.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Rebecca hurlait et se débattait jusqu'à que Havoc la libéra enfin dans une salle à l'abris des regards. Il venait à peine de faire cela, quelle tenta de sortir de la salle pour retourner frapper Archer. Havoc eut juste le temps de se mettre en elle et la porte.

\- Laisse-moi passer. »

\- Non. Je sais que c'est con mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre dans cet état. Quand Mustang sortira, il arrangera la situation pour toi, mais en attendant fait profil bas. »

\- Tu n'as pas compris, avec un tel con, Mustang ne sortira jamais. » Hurla Rebecca en pleure.

\- Mustang sortira de toute façon, il n'aura pas le choix que de se plier aux exigences du Généralisme Grumman et un Général Armstrong, mais en attend ici, c'est le plus gradé. On doit simplement le supporter lui et ses paroles méprisantes. »

\- C'est injuste. » Pleura Rebecca.

Havoc la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe gauche dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu.

\- Allez calme-toi. Pense à toi et au bébé. Va faire soigner ta main et profite du reste de ta journée de repos forcé, pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hawkeye. »

\- La bonne nouvelle ? Eh ! Riza, tu es malade. Mustang est en prison. Archer enquête sur l'affaire dans l'espoir de donner une leçon au Général et moi je vais avoir un enfant avec le lieutenant-colonel Havoc… Tu crois vraiment que c'est le jour, pour dire ça, idiot ? » Cria Rebecca en frappant le torse de Jean de claques.

Alors que Rebecca le frappa une idée traversa l'esprit de Jean. Il embrassa passionnément ses lèvres et sortir. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de Mustang où Archer avait élu domicile et fit signe à Breda de venir le voir. Il l'emmena dans les vestiaires pour homme. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient vides Havoc fit signe à son ami.

\- Merci, je pouvais plus me contenir. Ce type est vraiment agaçant. Tu as vu son regard quand il a prononcé le nom du Colo…»

\- Le meurtre ce matin, les fleurs d'Hawkeye qui la déstabilise juste avant que le Général ne soit arrêté pour meurtre… Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait trop pour être une simple coïncidence ? »

\- Tu penses que... »

\- Oui. Je pense que l'homme qui envoi des fleurs à Hawkeye veut la tenir éloigner du Général. Le temps de l'enquête. »

\- Mais pourquoi ? »

\- Parce que cet homme est le meurtrier et qu'il sait qu'Hawkeye pourrait innocenter le Général. » Fit Fuery en sortant de son cassier où c'était cacher pour écouter la conversation.

\- Pourquoi pourrait-elle innocenter Mustang ? » Demanda Breda en regardant ses amis dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses.

\- Hum… Parce que c'est un bon soldat. » Proposa Fuery.

\- Ou alors, elle connait la petite amie du Général. » Fit Breda.

\- Ou alors, c'est la petite amie du Général et cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne veut pas donner son nom. » Termina Havoc.

A cette annonce, un silence s'empara du trio. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis ils explosèrent de rire.

\- Non, c'est impossible. » Fit Havoc en ce contredisant.

\- C'est vrai, Hawkeye ne sortirait jamais avec le Général. » Confirma Fuery en rigolant de plus belle.

\- ça c'est bien vrai. Hawkeye et Mustang sont des dominants tous les deux. Dans un couple, il faut un dominant et dominer, sinon ça explose. » Continua Breda en les imaginant se battre durant leur ébat amoureux.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza était assise dans le train qui l'emmenait à destination. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche l'ourson. Index droit frappait nerveusement sur la tablette qui était déplier devant elle. Elle réfléchissait à la situation. C'est à moment-là qu'un petit garçon vêtu d'un simple short noir et d'une chemise blanche et qui vendait de la nourriture dans le train, l'appela.

\- Mademoiselle Hawkeye ? » Demanda l'enfant.

Riza se tourna vers lui et le regardant plus attentivement. Son visage se décomposa en voyant un œil noir et bleu. L'enfant se mit à sourire et déposa une bouteille d'eau et un petit sachet de bonbons sur la tablette. En voyant que tous les dragibus dans le sachet transparent était noir, elle souleva un sourcil surpris.

\- Votre mari a dit que vous détestez les autres couleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de les retirer et de vous garder le sachet. » Expliqua l'enfant a se regard.

\- Mon mari ? »

\- Oui, je pensais qu'avoir des yeux de deux couleurs différentes étaient un handicap, mais en voyant comment vous êtes belle, je me dis que dans quelques années, je serais gâté. Passez une bonne soirée. » Fit l'enfant en partant.

Riza regarda les bonbons et la bouteille d'eau, ce souvenu d'un évènement passé.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Archer. En le voyant, Roy comprit que c'était lui qui était charger de l'enquête.

\- Ainsi donc, vous êtes le fameux Général Mustang. » Fit Archer en se posant en face de Roy.

\- Et vous, le fameux Colonel Archer. »

\- Je suis surpris que vous me connaissez. »

\- Qui ne connait pas le second de la seule promotion de l'East où est sortie une femme en tête. J'espère que vous vous en êtes remis depuis tout ce temps. »

\- Hawkeye est sorti simplement première parce qu'elle suçait ou écartait les jambes mieux que moi. Enfin, tout dépend de la façon dont l'interlocuteur souhaitait l'utiliser. »

\- Ne soyez pas jaloux. Elle vous a eu la loyale. » Commenta Roy tranquillement en se retenant de frapper ce petit con.

\- A la loyale ? Agir ainsi est vraiment être à la loyale ? »

\- Vous aviez cas essayer, peut être que vos formateurs auraient aimer ce genre de choses. Après tout, vu la langue bien pendue que vous avez, cela ne fait aucun doute qu'ils auraient adorés » Ce moqua Roy qui faisait en sorte de pas s'énerver devant ce connard.

Archer ignora la remarque de Roy pour sortir son enregistreur et le dossier du meurtre. Il disposa toutes les preuves sur la table.

\- Bien, commençons. Connaissez-vous la victime ? »

\- Oui, Julia Shy était hôtesse dans le bas de Madame Christmas durant ses études pour devenir avocat. Elle arrêter une fois son diplôme obtenu. »

\- Etes-vous déjà sorti avec ? »

\- Oui, je suis sortie avec elle pendant six mois. Puis nous avons rompu pour incompatibilité. C'était, il y a huit ans. »

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? »

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

\- Vous ne croyez pas que cela est un peu trop pour être une simple coïncidence ? Vous étiez en contact téléphonique avec elle durant ses cinq derniers mois. Vous êtes un alchimiste du feu, elle a été tuée par un Alchimiste. Alors Mustang, qu'est-ce qui a mal tourner dans cette histoire ? Vous vouliez juste une aventure d'un soir et elle est tombée enceinte. Cela vous a mis dans une colère noire. Une rage suffisamment... »

\- J'ignore avec qui elle parlait chez moi au téléphone, mais je peux vous certifiez que ce n'était pas moi. Chacun de soir, je n'étais pas chez moi. »

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, dans ce cas où étiez-vous ? » Répondit Archer en souriant.

\- J'étais avec… une amie. »

\- Donc, avec Julia Shy. »

\- Non. Vous êtes bête ou quoi, si j'étais avec elle comment j'aurais pu l'avoir au téléphone ? »

\- Bien, dans ce cas donnez-moi son nom que j'aille immédiatement l'interroger. »

\- Hors de questions. J'ai le droit de conserver son identité et je le ferai. Elle n'a pas à être impliquée dans cette histoire absurde. »

\- Pourquoi parce que vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? »

\- Comme tout homme. »

\- Donc, Julia Shy a découvert qu'elle était enceinte et elle s'est impliquée dans votre nouvelle relation avec votre belle inconnue. Elle vous a harceler, voilà raison de votre crime. »

\- Je dois vous le dire dans quelle langue : je ne l'ai pas tué. » Répéta Roy.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un des subalternes d'Archer. Ce dernier s'approcha de son chef et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? » Fit Archer en regardant Roy avec un sourire ravi.

Le subalterne sortit de la pièce et Archer demanda :

\- Et pour votre voiture, comment expliquez-vous que la trace sur rétroviseur ? Rétroviseur dont la peinture correspond parfaite à la peinture laisser sur le conteneur métallique. »

\- Ma voiture ? » Pensa Roy à voix haute.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous cette coïncidence ? »

\- Je n'ai pas conduit ma voiture depuis quatre ans. Voyez-vous, j'ai un problème aux yeux qui m'empêche de conduire. Quand l'image reste te fixe, tout se passe correctement, mais dès que l'image défile, je perds connaissance. C'est pour cela que dès que j'utilise un moyen de transport, je dois me concentrer sur un point. »

\- Belle excuse, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de tuer. »

\- Ce n'est pas une excuser, allez donc voir mon médecin. Il est… »

\- C'est vraiment amusant, maintenant, je suis curieux. Vous acceptez de me donner l'adresse de votre médecin et de me révéler un secret médical. Mais vous refusez de me donner le simple nom de votre amie alibi. Ce doit vraiment être énorme pour agir ainsi de la sorte. Elle est mariée ? Vieille ou jeune ? C'est un homme ? » Demanda Archer avec le sourire.

A ses questions Roy garda le silence et regarda Archer droit dans les yeux afin de lui faire comprendre que si, il s'aventurait sur ce terrain, il lui faisait payer.

\- Quoi que vous cachiez, je vais le trouver. » Promis Archer en quittant la salle.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Après avoir fait soignée sa main, Rebecca frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Riza. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle pensa qu'elle devait dormir. Elle chercha le double des clefs que Riza laissait toujours cacher dans un pot de fleurs. Ne les trouvant pas, elle soupira et fit demi-tour afin rentra à son domicile.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Un certain de magasin de fleurs était entrain de fermer quand Havoc et Fuery entrèrent.

\- Lieutenant-colonel Havoc et lieutenant Fuery, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos d'une affaire. » Expliqua Havoc en se présentant.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda la vendeuse qui avait accueilli Riza quelques heures plutôt.

\- Une collègue de notre bureau a reçu des fleurs provenant de votre magasin. » Répondit Havoc.

La vendeuse posa son index sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir. Puis, l'image de Riza portant la même tenue que ses deux hommes lui revenus à l'esprit.

\- Oh ! Mademoiselle Hawkeye. » Cria la vendeuse en retirant son index.

\- Tout à fait. » Confirma Havoc.

\- Je croyais que j'avais été claire avec elle tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle vous renvoi puisqu'elle sait qui lui a envoyer ses fleurs ? »

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Le colonel Hawkeye est déjà venue ? » Demanda troubler Havoc en se tournant vers Fuery.

\- Oui, elle est venue en début d'après-midi, me posé des questions sur son bel amant. J'ai été surprise qu'elle le trouve aussi vite. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme aussi romantique et beau. »

\- A votre remarque j'en conclu que vous pouvez me le décrire facilement ? » Déclara Havoc avec le sourire en prenant son carnet.

\- Bien sûr, il était très grand peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt-treize ou quatre-vingt-quatorze. »

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si précise sur sa taille ? » Demanda Fuery.

\- Derrière-vous le bambou fait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et son visage le dépassait légèrement. » Répondit la vendeuse en montrant la plante en question.

\- Après ça taille que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre de cet homme ? » Fit Havoc.

\- Il avait les cheveux noirs, court mais un peu plus long que les vôtres. » Répondit la vendeuse en montrant les cheveux d'Havoc.

Havoc nota se détail et attendit la suite de la description.

\- Il avait les traits du visage fin et ses yeux étaient magnifique et unique. Son œil droit était noir alors que le gauche était bleu. Il était incroyablement sexy et portait un costume de couleur froid qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, il portait la même tenue que vous. »

A cette aveu, Fuery et Havoc échangèrent un regard. Ils le tenaient enfin leur tueur.

\- Avez-vous pu voir le nom sur son uniforme ? » Demanda Havoc en montrant l'emplacement.

\- Oui. Mus… Must… Mustang. » Révéla la vendeuse.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment cette fiction va évoluée car je l'aie écrit sur un coup de tête... Je sais certaine choses qui vont certainement vous surprendre... Mais si vous avez idée ou des envies particulières, j'essayerai de l'investir dans cette histoire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

Le train que Riza avait pris venait enfin d'arrivé à la gare de Vulaines. Riza descendit et remarqua que la personne qui s'occupait de faire le taxi avait déjà fermer son commerce. Elle soupira et décida d'entrée dans l'hôtel le plus proche afin d'y réserver une chambre. A peine avait-elle passée la porte que le propriétaire accueille à bras ouvert. Il courut vers elle et lui serra la main droite.

\- Mademoiselle Hawkeye, enfin. Je me demander si vous alliez arriver ou non. C'est que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire cela, mais votre mari a été si généreux avec moi afin de réserver cette chambre pour vous. Venez, vous devez être fatiguée et affamée. » Annonça l'homme en poussant Riza vers l'escalier.

Ils montèrent au premier étage et entrèrent dans la seule chambre qui se trouvait isoler des autres.

\- Heu… je crois que préfère une de ses chambres. » Fit Riza qui sentait le piège.

\- Mais non, elles ne sont pas faites pour vous. Ses pièces sont pour les locations d'une heure… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

L'homme ouvrit la porte en question et Riza eut un choque en découvrant la pièce. Elle était identique à sa chambre lorsqu'elle vivait dans la maison de son père. Un lit au centre de la pièce. Un bureau à droite du lit et une petite bibliothèque à gauche du bureau. Les mêmes objets étaient posés à la même place que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Il a dit que cela vous rappellera votre maison chambre et que vous dormirez mieux. Je vais chercher votre repas. »

Riza soupira à cette vision et s'approcha du seul objet qui n'appartenait pas à ses souvenirs : un livre. Elle l'ouvrit et tourna les pages. C'est là qu'elle vit que tous les mots étaient rayés sauf quelques un qui mit bout à bout formait des phrases.

\- J'en suis à trois points et toi zéro. N'oublie pas une partie se joue en dix points. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe à la fin du jeu. Ton Idiot. » Lu à voix haute Riza.

Xoxoxo

En entendant le nom de son supérieur hiérarchique, Jean sortit une photographie de son portefeuille. Un portrait où toute l'équipe était présente.

\- Est-ce lui ? » Demanda Havoc en montrant Roy Mustang de l'index sur la photo.

\- Hum… Il n'est pas mal non plus, mais non, ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai vu. » Confirma la jeune vendeuse.

\- Merci de votre aide. » Répondit Jean en rangeant la photographie.

Fuery et lui sortirent pour retourner au véhicule. Havoc ne démarra pas toute suite pour réfléchir.

\- A quoi, tu penses ? »

\- Hawkeye a quitté le bureau pour venir ici. Cette femme a dit que Mustang avait envoyer les fleurs alors que Hawkeye connait Mustang. Donc… »

\- Elle connait l'homme qui lui a envoyer les fleurs. » Comprit Fuery.

\- Oui. On doit lui parler toute suite. »

Havoc démarra le véhicule et roula jusqu'à l'appartement de Riza.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

La jeune fleuriste venait de descendre le store métallique qui protégeait la vitrine quand une main tenant un tissu avec un produit dessus, se posa sur voix respiratoire.

\- Désoler beauté, mais tu en as trop dit. » Déclara une voix masculine alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

L'homme emmena la jeune femme inconsciente dans un véhicule et démarra sans que personne ne voit quoi ce soit.

Xoxoxo

Le dernier train pour East City venait de quitter la gare de Central City avec à son bord un invité de prestige : le Généralisme Grumman.

xoxoxo

Roy était assis derrière les barreaux d'une cellule quand Knox entra dans la pièce. Les gardes étaient sortis et personne ne pouvais entendre leur conversation.

\- J'ignore où son passé le crétin à la cigarette et le petit à lunette, mais cela fait deux heures qu'ils sont partis. J'espère qu'ils ont vraiment une bonne piste parce que là, tu es mal. Surtout avec ce connard d'Archer. »

\- C'est un con, mais il est compétent. » Répondit Roy qui avait confiance en Archer.

\- Il veut vraiment ta tête. Donne-moi, le nom de ton amie et j'irai lui … »

\- Le colonel Hawkeye n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Roy en coupant la parole à Knox.

\- Non. Elle est rentrée chez elle parce qu'elle ne sentait pas bien et ceux quelques minutes avant ton arrestation. »

\- Quelqu'un a pris de ses nouvelles ? Qu'avait-elle ? »

\- Pardon ? Tu te fais du souci pour ton subalterne alors que tu es derrière les barreaux ? » Râla Knox.

\- C'est ainsi. Alors, comment va-t-elle ? »

\- Ses idiots n'ont pas le temps de la contacter car ils sont trop occupés à essayer de te sortir de là. Si seulement tu nous disais le nom de ton… » Répondit Knox.

\- Knox peux-tu me rendre un service et savoir comment elle se porte. Cela m'inquiète un peu de pas avoir de ses nouvelles, mais surtout de la savoir malade. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Assis au bureau de Mustang, Archer regardait une nouvelle fois toutes les preuves. Son visage montrait la contrariété.

\- Un problème ? » Demanda un subalterne d'Archer.

\- Oui, cette affaire… Elle est trop facile. Ce n'est pas le genre de Mustang d'être aussi négligeant. »

\- Donc, vous croyez à son histoire de piège ? » Compris le subalterne.

\- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, qui voudrais le piéger ? »

Archer se mit à réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Puis quand il les rouvrit, il ordonna à son subalterne.

\- Fait moi une liste de tous les alchimistes utilisant le feu et vivant dans l'East. Après cherche-moi qui a été le professeur de Mustang. Sa technique, il doit bien la tenir de quelqu'un. »

\- A vos ordres. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Breda frappa la porte du dixième alchimiste de feu que comptait l'East. Il espérait que cette fois serait la bonne. Les neuf autres avaient tous un alibi et un témoin qui justifiais de leur présence durant l'heure du meurtre. La porte fut ouverte par une jeune femme.

\- Officier, que puis-je pour vous à cette heure si tardive ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui portait une tenue de servante.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous dérangez, mais je dois absolument parler à monsieur Marcius pour… »

\- Je crains que cela soit impossible. Monsieur Marcius est malheureusement dé… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler pour s'effondrer en pleure dans les bras de Breda.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Havoc et Fuery frappaient comme des fous à la porte de Riza quand une des voisines excéder par le bruit ouvrit la porte et hurla sur eux.

\- Ce n'est pas fini ce vacarme ? Il y a des gens qui essaye de dormir ici. » Cria la vieille femme.

\- Et il y a des gens qui essaye de travailler ici. » Rétorqua Havoc sur le même ton que la vieille femme.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette journée de dingue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais cela était impossible. Il soupira et sortit de l'immeuble pour fumer sur le trottoir tranquillement afin de calmé ses nefs. Fuery arriva et le regarda tristement.

\- Hawkeye n'est jamais rentrée du fleuriste ? » Demanda Fuery d'un coup.

\- Je ne sais pas. »

\- Tu crois qu'elle est avec ce faux Roy Mustang ? J'espère qu'elle va bien. »

\- Je ne sais pas. »

\- Tiens… J'ai une question bête… Mais où est passé Black Hayate ? Il n'était pas au bureau et il n'était pas chez Hawkeye. Alors où est-il ? »

\- Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Il était minuit passé quand Edward entra dans l'atelier où sa femme travaillait encore sur le prochain modèle d'automail. Il était plus léger et plus solide. Elle avait prévu de le donner à son époux afin de remplacer celui qu'il avait à la jambe. Edward s'installa sur tabouret à proximité de l'établi et la regarda en tenant dans sa main une tasse de thé chaud. Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle le vit et se mit à hurler de peur.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Hum… Je l'ignore, je ne faisais pas à attention à cela quand je te regarde. » Avoua Edward avec le sourire.

Winry se mit à rougir à cette remarque qui lui faisait plaisir. Puis, elle vit Edward lui tendre sa tasse de thé encore chaud. Elle l'attrapa et avala une petite gorgée.

\- Je n'ai pas le sommeil, tu ne veux pas m'aider à le trouver ? Je suis sûr que tu seras suffisamment imaginative pour cela. » Demanda Edward en souriant d'un air coquin.

Winry se mit à sourire et elle embrassa son époux. Elle posa la tasse d'Edward sur l'établit et déclara d'une voix érotique.

\- Il me semble que nous l'avons jamais fait ici. »

\- Il me semble aussi. » Répondit Edward en l'aidant à trouver une place confortable sur l'établit.

Edward embrassait le cou de son épouse et Winry lui retirait sa chemise quand une violente explosion les arrêta en pleine action. Cette explosion fut tellement forte que les fenêtres volèrent en éclat et le sol tremblait. Edward eut juste le temps de protéger son épouse des éclats de verres qu'une seconde explosion se produisit. Une fois le calme revenu, Edward libéra son épouse et regarda par la fenêtre sans verre et vit au loin vers la gare, un immense incendie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Winry.

\- Occupe-toi des enfants. » Ordonna Edward en sortant rapidement de la maison.

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard à la gare et vit le drame qui se déroulait devant lui. Un train entier était entrain de bruler. La température et les flammes furent tellement puissante que personne qui trouvait autour ne pouvait entrée dans le train. Les hurlements de passagers brulant vivant à l'intérieur fit serrer le poing d'Edward. Il se retourna et aida les gens qui travaillaient d'arrachepied pour éteindre l'incendie. Edward n'était le seul citoyen de Rizembull à être venu aider. Malgré tous leurs efforts, seul une dizaine passagers en état critique furent sortirent des voitures de têtes. Le chef de gare qui supervisait les opérations raccrocha le téléphone qu'il tenait dans sa main afin de savoir le nombre de passager exacte que contenait le train.

\- Laissez tombée la troisième et seconde classe. Allez immédiatement à la première classe, le Généralisme est à l'intérieur. » Ordonna le chef de gare à tous les hommes qui s'occupaient d'éteindre les flammes.

En entendant cela, le visage d'Edward se décomposa.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

A Brigg, le Général Armstrong venait de finir le dernier dossier important qu'elle avait affaire avant de partir pour East City. Elle ne pouvait ratée une telle occasion de se moquer de Mustang. Elle posa se dossier et sorti du bureau où l'attendait Falman.

\- Allons-y. » Déclara-t-elle ravie.

Vato soupira et l'escorta jusqu'au véhicule. Ils arrivèrent à la gare sans aucune difficulté. Ils attendaient le premier train pour Central City assis à la terrasse d'un café.

\- Va me chercher un café. » Ordonna Olivia avec le sourire.

Vato paniquer par ce sourire couru immédiatement le chercher. Il était en train de réglé quand des coups de feux se firent entendre. Vato se retourna et vit que toutes les personnes présentent sur la terrasse venaient d'être abattu par un tireur isoler. Vato sorti du café pour rejoindre le Général Armstrong qui était allongé sur le sol entrain de se vidé de son sang. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur plaie, au niveau de son cou.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Havoc, Breda et Fuery qui n'avaient pas dormit de la nuit, étaient assis à leur bureau entrain de réfléchir à la situation. Sur leur tableau, était marqué les noms de Mustang, Shy, Hawkeye et de l'inconnu ainsi que les événements qui les concernaient. Cela les aidait à voir plus clair dans la situation. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Archer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur tableau.

\- Hawkeye disparut ? Elle est en arrêt maladie et non disparut. » Commenta Archer.

\- Ca c'est vous qui le dite. Je n'ai pas vu de papier signer d'un médecin à son sujet. » Rétorqua Havoc qui le supportait de moins en moins.

\- Pas faux. » Accorda Archer alors qu'il s'intéressait au profil de l'inconnu.

Il s'arrêta et explosa de rire en voyant les actions qu'il avait fait. Offrir des fleurs à Hawkeye et prendre l'identité de Mustang.

\- Votre témoin à ce sujet est sûr ? » Demanda Archer en prenant le portrait dessiné de l'inconnu.

\- Oui, elle est. » Répondit Havoc encore plus sèchement que la première fois.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux immédiatement l'interroger. » Ordonna Archer.

\- Pourquoi pour la faire ? La faire taire et accusé le Général ? » Aboya Havoc énerver en défiant Archer du regard.

\- Nous sommes dans le même camp dans cet histoire. » Répondit Archer.

\- Cela m'étonnerait. Si tel était vraiment le cas, vous n'auriez pas insulter le colonel Hawkeye et vous nous auriez écouter. » Commenta Fuery sur le même ton qu'Havoc surprenant les trois hommes dans le bureau.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans ce bureau, Archer décida de partir. A l'instant où il allait passer la porte, un soldat entra en catastrophe dans le bureau.

\- Le Généralisme Grumman, il est… »

Il fut interrompu par un autre soldat qui entra lui aussi dans le bureau en hurlant.

\- Le Général Armstrong est… »

Il fut lui-même interrompu par un troisième soldat qui annonça.

\- Le cadavre d'une jeune femme vient d'être découvert sur la route de Lior à la sortit nord de la ville. »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Merci à Kfjhdivzosbddobd et Lily Orya de suivre cette fiction. Merci à vous tous qui la lisez et à vos reviews. A bientot._


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

Dans un immense appartement de Central City, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de deux yeux différents se réveilla, dans son immense chambre de vingt mètres carrés. La première chose qu'il réalisa après son réveil fut de regarder l'heure sur son réveil en métal qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. Il bailla remarquant qu'il était huit heures, il se leva et étira son corps musclé. Il se mit en poirier puis fit trente pompes, les jambes bien relever. Une fois ses exercices matinaux réalisés, il entra dans sa cuisine et alluma la radio. Il se servit une tasse de café en écoutant les infos, tout en lisant son journal.

\- Flash info spécial : le train qui transportait le Généralisme Grumman vers East City a pris subitement feu. Notre bien aimé Généralisme est actuellement dans un état critique. Son pronostic vital est engagé. » Annonça la radio.

En entendant cela, l'homme leva son regard de son journal, pour lever sa tasse en destination d'une photographie posé sur une étagère.

\- A vous de jouer, maitre. J'espère que mon cadeau, vous plait. » Déclara l'homme amusé en souriant de joie.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Havoc attendait le retour de Fuery et de Breda. L'un était partit à Rizembull prendre des nouvelles du Généralisme alors que l'autre était parti s'occuper de ce nouvel homicide. Il regardait l'horloge et la porte impatient de voir arriver le colonel Hawkeye et de pouvoir retirer le terme « disparut ? » du tableau. La porte s'ouvrit pile-poile à l'heure où elle arrivait.

\- Colonel. » Ce jeta Havoc en pleure en la serrant dans ses bras.

Son visage se décomposa en sentant une odeur de cigarette. Il baissa la tête et vit Knox. Dégouter, il le lâcha et retourna s'asseoir.

\- Elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Je crois que vous pouvez transformer ce point d'interrogation en point. » Annonça Knox en regardant le tableau.

\- Pourquoi je sens que cette journée va être pire qu'hier ? » Fit Havoc.

\- Parce que le Généralisme ainsi que le Général Armstrong ont leur pronostic vital d'engager. »

\- Vous pensez que je dois rajouter leurs noms sur ce tableau ? » Demanda perdu Havoc.

\- Je suis médecin légiste pas enquêteur. » Rétorqua Knox.

\- Vous avez refait l'autopsie de Julia Shy ? »

\- Oui. Et les affaires internes ont fait appel à autre médecin. Nos conclusions sont identiques. On est incapable de dire si ce crime a été commis par Roy ou pas autre, niveau preuve médicaux légales. Ce pourrait être lui comme un autre alchimiste feu. »

\- On a recherché dans les alchimistes utilisant le feu et habitant dans la région. Ils sont tous sans exception un alibi pour le soir du meurtre. »

\- Vous avez fouiller hors régions ? »

\- Je sais que l'alchimie du feu est rarement utilisée. Mais pour parcourir le pays entier nous sommes que trois. Mustang sera déjà mort quand on aura terminé de fouiller cette piste. »

\- Effectivement, les autres preuves sont suffisantes pour l'accusé. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Breda arriva à la gare de Rizembull. Son visage se décomposa en voyant les dégâts produits par l'explosion du train. Il se dirigeait vers le petit hôpital du village quand il vit Edward entrain de faire sa déposition sur ce qu'il avait hier soir. En le voyant, il s'approcha de l'ancien alchimiste d'Etat.

\- Merci de votre aide, monsieur Elric. » Déclara l'officier en partant.

Edward allait partir quand il vit Breda arrivé vers lui.

\- Alors cet enfoiré de Mustang est enfin arrivé. Ça tombe bien, j'ai des choses à lui dire concernant hier soir. »

\- Je croyais que tu avais tout dis à ses enquêteurs. »

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. » Avoua Edward

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as caché ? »

\- Hier soir, l'accident était l'œuvre d'un alchimiste. Bon, où est-il, j'ai des questions à lui posé à ce sujet de la technique utilisé. »

\- Le Général est occupé… Il n'a pas pu venir. » Menti Breda.

\- Vous mentez. »

\- Oui. » Confirma Breda.

\- Où est-il ? Avec une jolie demoiselle qui gâche une heure de sa journée et de sa vie pour une relation qui n'aura aucun avenir. » Demanda Edward qui connaissait bien Mustang.

\- J'aurais bien aimé… Mais, le Général a de gros problèmes. »

\- Quel genre de problème ? »

\- Il est actuellement en prison pour meurtre. »

\- C'est absurde, Mustang a tous les défauts du monde ceux de meurtrier. »

\- Je suis d'accord. Nous essayons de trouver de quoi l'innocenté mais cela est difficile, tout dans l'affaire l'accuse. »

\- C'est un piège, aucun meurtre n'a de preuve désignant un seul coupable. »

\- Nous sommes d'accord. »

\- Vous avancez ? »

\- Non. Le Généralisme venait à East City pour nous aider à convaincre le Général a révélé le nom de la seule personne qui pourrait le faire sortir de là. »

\- Quoi ? Cet idiot a un alibi et il refuse de l'utilisé. Pourquoi ? »

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Nous avons tous essayer, Havoc, Fuery, Knox et moi-même, mais rien du tout. Il garde le silence. »

\- Et Hawkeye, elle en pense quoi ? »

\- Elle en pense rien car elle a… Disparut. »

\- QUOI ? » Cria Edward encore plus choqué par cette annonce.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Un véhicule déposa Riza devant une vieille maison en ruine. Elle la regarda surprise de la voir encore debout. Elle qui l'avait vendue, il y a des années a un couple qui souhaitait la restaurer. Mais qui avait tout arrêter en découvrant des cadavres dans le jardin.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir entrer là-dedans, mademoiselle. Ce lieu est hanté. De terri… »

Le conducteur de la voiture n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Riza avait déjà passé la grille rouiller de l'entrée. Le chauffeur reparti la laissant seul. Elle entra dans la demeure et observa l'endroit poussiéreux qui n'avait pas été occupé depuis longtemps. La première chose qu'elle fit à l'intérieur, fut de monter à l'étage dans son ancienne chambre. La pièce était entièrement vide, seule une poupée en porcelaine trainait sur le sol. Cette dernière n'était pas recouverte poussière. Comprenant qu'elle avait été déposée là, elle s'approcha et remarqua un mécanisme qui la faisait parler. Elle tira sur la corde et entendit.

\- Salut beauté, si tu entends ce message, cela veut dire que j'en suis déjà à cinq points. Voyons, si tu pourras gagnée la prochaine manche grâce à cet indice. Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding… Alors beauté, quelle cloche sonne toute les heures ce petit son ?»

\- Douze coups et cinq points ? C'est absurde, comment en une nuit, il peut gagner deux points supplémentaires ? A moins que … »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement de parler quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle prit la poupée et sortir en courant vers la maison la plus proche en espérant que cette dernière dispose d'une ligne téléphonique.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Archer entra dans le bureau où dormait profondément Havoc. Voyant qu'il ne s'était pas levé au profit d'un petit moment de sommeil, il claqua brutalement la porte et fusilla du regard le subalterne de Mustang.

\- Lieutenant-colonel Havoc, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Votre témoin… »

\- Elle est morte. » Déclara Fuery en entrant dans la pièce le visage décomposer par le choque et la fatigue.

\- Qui Hawkeye ? » Demanda Havoc qui ne c'était pas réveiller.

\- Non, la fleuriste. Le corps découvert sur la route de Lior était le sien. Son autopsie est en court. »

En entendant ses mots, Archer soupira et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la morgue. Havoc se releva et le suivit. En arrivant à la morgue, ils entrèrent pendant Knox autopsiait le corps.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur vos premières conclusions concernant cette femme ? » Demanda Archer en ignorant la vision qu'il avait lieu devant lui.

\- Cette jeune est morte sous les coups. La marque sur les contusions indique qu'elle a été frapper des coups de pieds. Le coupable à laisser l'empreinte de ses chaussures. » Répondit Knox en montrant la peau violette et bleue qu'elle avait.

\- Des traces de brulures ? » Demanda Archer alors qu'Havoc vomissait tout ce que son estomac contenait.

\- Aucune. Mais, je doute fort que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Le tueur a peut-être utilisé une autre technique pour ne pas se faire attraper. »

\- Ou alors on a deux tueurs. Un alchimiste ne change pas comme ça de technique. » Fit remarquer Archer.

A ses phrases Havoc échangea un regard avec Knox. Ce dernier semblait d'accord avec Archer.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza venait d'entrée dans un bar où une trentaine d'hommes buvaient. La décoration était simple et le sol d'une noirceur à faire douté de la propreté du lieu. Elle ignora tous ses détails pour se rendre au téléphone. Elle attrapa le téléphone qui se trouvait près des toilettes et composa le numéro du quartier général d'East City. Une opératrice venait de décrocher quand un homme un peu trop ivre sortit des toilettes. Il allait s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrassé quand elle lui fit son regard noir. L'homme paniqué préféra partit.

\- Ici le colonel Hawkeye. Passez-moi le général Mustang, immédiatement, c'est urgent. » Ordonna Riza à la pauvre opératrice.

\- Il me faut le mot de passe, vous êtes sur une ligne non sécurité. » Répondit l'opératrice.

En entendant cette phrase Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment chiant avec les mots de passe. En cherchant dans sa mémoire, elle entendit la radio lancer son flash info.

\- En direct de Central City où… »

Riza n'écouta pas la suite de l'annonce. Elle était déjà partie sans avoir raccrocher le combinais dans sa précipitation.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

\- Colonel Hawkeye ? Vous me recevez ? » Hurla une secrétaire dans le bureau des opératrices téléphoniques.

En entendant ce nom, la petite amie de Fuery se leva et s'approcha de cette opératrice. Elle attrapa un second combinais et écouta la conversation. Son visage se décomposa quand elle entendit la dernière musique à la mode.

\- D'où provient l'appel ? » Demanda Alice.

\- D'un petit bar de Levo. » Répondit l'opératrice.

\- Levo ? Ca ce trouve où ? » Demanda Alice.

L'opératrice répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Elle aussi ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

\- Colonel ? » Retenta l'opératrice.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une personne attrapa le téléphone. Cette personne était visiblement dans un état d'ivresse très avancer.

\- Salut beauté… Non, je ne suis Colonel… Je suis simplement le plus bel homme que tu auras entendu pour ta journée. Viens me rejoindre vais… »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'opératrice avait déjà raccrochée. Alice sortit rapidement de la salle où elle était venue déposer du courrier pour se rendre au bureau de Fuery.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Après avoir discuté avec certains hauts gradés qui avaient fait le déplacement pour savoir si l'état de Grumman était suffisamment important pour qu'il soit remplacé, Breda se redirigea vers la gare. Alors qu'il attendait le train, Edward arriva tenant une valise dans sa main droite.

\- J'ai discuté avec mon épouse… Je ne lui ai pas dit tous les détails, mais je vais vous aidez à innocenter le Général. J'ai également eu Alphonse. Il prend le prochain train pour se joindre à nous. »

\- Edward… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. » Pleura heureux Breda.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Falman et tous les soldats de Brigg firent une haie d'honneur en voyant arrivée dans l'hôpital la famille Armstrong. Les parents du Général furent tellement émus qu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre en pleure. Alex Louis Armstrong soupira de mécontentement en remarquant l'absence du Général Mustang. Il attrapa Falman et lui fit comprendre son ressentit.

\- Le Général Mustang a un souci. »

\- Peu import le problème qu'il a ma sœur est dans le coma. En tant qu'ami et allié, il devrait être le premier ici. »

\- Colonel Armstrong… Je suis sûr que le Général Mustang doit regretter de ne pas pouvoir être ici. »

\- Alors donnez-nous son excuse. Parce qu'il n'est pas au chevet du Généralisme. » Intervenue Maria Ross.

Elle était accompagnée de Denny Bloch. Devant leur trois regards triste, perdu et inquiet, Falman soupira et annonça :

\- Le Général Mustang est en prison pour meurtre. L'enquête est en cour, ma… »

\- Voilà pourquoi ma sœur était à la gare et que le Généralisme a prit se train. » Comprit Armstrong.

\- Oui. »

\- De quoi est-il accusé ? » Demanda Maria.

\- De meurtre. Il a un alibi mais refuse de le donner ou même de l'expliquer. » Répondit Falman.

\- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Bloch surpris par un tel comportement.

Falman répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. D'un coup, Armstrong se leva des bancs où il était assis et annonça :

\- C'est trop pour être une simple coïncidence. On retrouve celui qui a piégé Mustang et obtient ce coupable de la tentative d'assassinat sur le Généralisme et ma sœur. »

\- Donc, nous allons à East City ? » Demanda Bloch en se tournant vers Maria.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Le bel homme qui jouait avec Riza entra dans son immense bureau dont les fenêtres donnaient sur l'imposante horloge de Central City. C'est là qu'il vit assis un Général. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil en cuir noir et défia du regard le militaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Cross ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Votre plan se déroule comme prévu. Mustang est en prison, Grumman et Armstrong dans le comac. » Déclara l'officiers.

\- Oh ! Vous en avez douté ? Je suis parfait et meilleur que ce Mustang. » Rétorqua l'inconnu aux yeux de deux couleurs.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de vous. »

\- Dans ce cas qu'attendez-vous pour passer à la suite de mon merveilleux plan. »

\- Pour accusation d'Hawkeye pour la tentative de meurtre du Général Armstrong, l'opération est en cour. Mais, on a problème avec l'affaire du Généralisme. » Révéla le général.

\- Lequel ? »

\- Aucun témoin n'a suggérez de près comme de loin un possible lien avec l'alchimie. »

\- Dans ce cas, payer un témoin ou alors modifier un rapport. » Ordonna l'homme agacé par l'incompétence de ce soldat.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Havoc et Fuery observaient dépités, le portrait de l'homme qui avait été décrit par la pauvre fleuriste décédé quand Alice entra dans la pièce. Les deux hommes ignoraient ouvertement la jeune femme.

\- Le… Le colonel Hawkeye a appelé ce matin… » Commença Alice.

En prononçant ses mots, les deux hommes détournèrent le regard du portrait pour le porter sur la secrétaire.

\- QU'A-T-ELLE DIT ? » Hurlèrent en chœur les deux amis.

\- Elle a demandée à parler au général… Mais l'opératrice a demandée le mot de passe car elle était sur une ligne non sécurisé. Le temps qu'elle lui donne, elle avait déjà quitté le combinais. »

\- Rien d'autre ? » Demandèrent les hommes.

\- Non. »

\- D'où prévenait l'appel ? » Fit Fuery.

\- Levo. »

\- D'où ? »

\- Levo. En entendant ce nom, j'ai eu la même réaction que vous. Alors j'ai regardé sur une carte. Il s'agit d'un petit village d'East se trouvant a mi-chemin entre Ishval et South City. Une ville où il n'y a rien a part une petite mine de charbon, un bar et une épicerie. » Expliqua Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ? » Demanda Fuery en se tournant vers Havoc.

\- Je ne sais pas. » Avoua Havoc.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Archer continuait d'observer toutes les preuves à sa porter quand son subalterne qu'il avait chargé de chercher sur la piste des alchimistes du Feu entra.

\- Il n'y a que dix alchimistes feu dans la région en plus du Général Mustang. Tous on un alibi pour le soir du meurtre. »

\- Et pour l'homme qui a apprit l'alchimie à Mustang ? »

\- Ca n'a pas été facile… Personne dans l'entourage de Mustang n'est alchimiste. Alors j'ai fait appel à un indique qui a réussi à trouver pour moi. Il a appris l'alchimie dans une maison proche de Levo. Cette maison est actuellement à l'abandon depuis plus de dix ans. Autrefois, elle appartenait à l'ancien directeur de la mine de Levo. Mais ce dernier était complètement dérangé et se servait de ce lieu isolé pour commettre des crimes. Il enterrait les cadavres de ses victimes dans le jardin de la demeure. Quand cette affaire a été connue, la maison a été officiellement reconnue comme étant abandonnée. Puis, un jour, un homme est arrivé avec sa fille et l'acheter malgré les étranges rumeurs qui courait dessus. Il vivait tout deux reculés se qui a laisser place à pas mal d'imagination. »

\- Arrête, je ne veux pas l'histoire de cette maison. Je veux simplement le nom de l'homme qui a apprit l'alchimie a Mustang. »

\- D'accord… Son nom est Berthold Hawkeye et il n'est autre que le père du Colonel Hawkeye. C'est là que ce devient intéressant… »

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

 _ **Merci encore à vous tous de lire cette fiction. Merci à Mwa et lili Orya pour leurs reviews. J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira. A bientot**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7**

Roy dormait tranquillement sur le lit peu confortable de la petite cellule où il avait passé la nuit. C'était la première journée aussi ennuyeuse qu'il passait depuis des années. Son esprit vagabondait sur l'état de santé de sa subalterne dont il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle malgré ses nombreuses demandes. Il réfléchissait à la situation quand Archer se présenta devant la grille. Il avait fait sortir les gardes pour parler seul à seul avec Mustang.

\- J'aurais imaginé un tas de choses, que vous étiez amant… Que c'était une profiteuse… une connasse… Enfin tout mais pas ça. »

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Roy en se relevant de son lit pour regarder Archer droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginer votre lien si particulier avec Hawkeye. La fille d'un Alchimiste… La fille de l'homme qui vous a enseignez l'alchimie. » Déclara Archer avec le sourire.

En voyant qu'il parlait de Riza, Roy le regarda surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour son Maitre ? En prenant Riza a son service, il a fait en sorte de faire effacer tout lien avec sa vie passé. Ca avait été un travail long et coûteux. Alors comment ce petit enquêteur pouvait-il être au courant.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais… Vous avez effacé toutes les preuves de votre passé commun. » Conclut Archer au regard noir de Roy.

\- Et alors ? » Fit avec méfiance Roy.

\- Et alors ? Cette histoire, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle pourrait être la responsable de cette histoire ? Elle aurait très bien pu tendre une pièce à cette pauvre Julia Shy et l'assassinée aussi ignoblement. Elle avait accès à votre appartement et à votre voiture. De plus depuis que vous êtes ici, elle a disparu comme par magie. Vous ne trouvez pas cela intéressant ? » Déclara Archer avec le sourire.

\- Votre théorie est passionnante… Mais, le Colonel Hawkeye est innocente alors chercher ailleurs. » Répondit Roy en se retenant de frapper ce connard.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sur ? »

A cette question Roy préféra garder le silence. C'est là, qu'il vit le visage d'Archer s'illuminé d'un sourire victorieux.

\- C'est elle l'amie dont vous refusez de donner le nom. »

\- Non. »

\- Général Mustang, je commence à vous connaitre depuis ses quelques heures et je sais quand vous mentez et quand vous dite la vérité. Et là, je sais que vous mentez. Les rumeurs étaient donc vrai, vous sortez avec elle. » Jubila de plaisir Archer.

Dégouter que ce connard ait trouvé la vérité, Roy préféra garder le silence. Archer rigola encore plus amuser par la situation. Puis, il demanda :

\- Tous les soirs où les appels ont été passé à votre domicile à Julia Shy, vous étiez chez Hawkeye ? »

Roy ne répondit pas. Son silence fut pris par Archer comme une confirmation. Pris d'un doute, il demanda :

\- Vous ne lui avez pas envoyer de fleurs ? »

A cette question, Roy le regarda d'un air étrange. Archer grimaça et sortit au pas de course. Il entra dans le bureau des subalternes de Mustang qui était vide et décrocha le portrait du mur. Il venait à peine de finir que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier avait spécialement fait le déplacement depuis Central City, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Emmenez tout ce que vous trouvez ici. N'oubliez pas, il nous faut absolument des preuves de l'implication de tous dans cette histoire. » Ordonna le vieil homme dont le grade était Général aux soldats qui l'accompagnaient.

En entendant cela, Archer cacha le portrait et salua comme il se doit son supérieur.

\- Général. »

\- Colonel. Que faite-vous ici ? » Demanda le Général avec méfiance.

\- Je cherchais le lieutenant-colonel Havoc et je suis tombé sur ce tableau très inter… »

\- Ce ramassis de connerie ? Si vous me dite qu'il est intéressant, je risquerais de voir rouge et de me poser des questions sur votre santé mental, Colonel. » Menaça le Général qui n'était visiblement pas là pour s'amuser ou aider Mustang.

\- Absolument pas… Si vous voulez bien, j'ai une enquête à poursuivre. » Répondit Archer en sortant du bureau.

Rapidement et sans être vu, il entra dans la cellule où Roy s'était assis sur le lit pour réfléchir.

\- Mon chef est ici et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour vous aider. Quoi qu'il arrive garder le silence. Ne dite rien, sauf à moi. » Conseilla Archer en lançant à Roy le portrait qu'il avait mis en boule.

Roy regarda le papier froisser et se tourna vers Archer troublé.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

Archer sortit sans répondre. Roy déplia la boule de papier et vit le portrait. Il le retourna et vit écrit trois phrases.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Armstrong, Ross, Bloch et Falman étaient en route dans le train pour East City quand leur train passa à côté de la carcasse du train du Généralisme. En voyant son état, un étrange sentiment s'empara d'eux. Étrangement leur moyen de locomotion s'arrêta à la gare de Rizembull. Un soldat monta dans leur voiture et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Colonel Armstrong, j'ai un message à vous transmettre de la part du Lieutenant Rino concernant l'affaire de votre sœur. » Déclara le soldat en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- Je vous écoute. »

\- Nous avons identifié le tireur… »

A ses mots, un sourire ravi apparut sur les lèvres d'Armstrong, Falman, Ross et Bloch. Ce sourire s'effaça vit en entendant la fin de la phrase.

\- Il s'agit d'un officier gradé du nom de Riza Hawkeye. Nous sommes actuellement à sa recherche. Rassurez-vous, elle sera rapidement arrêtée. »

Une fois le message transmit, le soldat sortit et le train reprit sa route vers East City.

\- Hawkeye n'aurait jamais fait ça. » Déclara Falman sur de lui.

\- Je le sais. Hawkeye est une femme honorable et respectable. Jamais, elle n'aurait fait cela. » Répondit Armstrong sur de ses dires.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

A Ishval Miles et Scar supervisait la construction d'un hôpital avec l'aide du Docteur Marcoh quand une annonce à la radio des ouvriers, attira leurs attentions.

\- _Flash info spécial, hier soir aux alentours de minuit, une personne a ouvert le feu à la gare Brigg. Pas chance aucun mort est à déplorer, seulement des blesser dans un état critique. Le Lieutenant Rino qui est en charge de l'enquête a identifier le suspect en fuite. Il s'agirait d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, environs un mètre soixante-trois, blonde aux yeux marrons. Signe particulier, elle a une cicatrice au niveau de la gorge. Si vous l'apercevez, ne tenté pas l'arrêter, elle est très dangereuse et serait encore armée._ »

\- On dirait la description d'Hawkeye. » Déclara Scar en regardant Miles qui réfléchissait.

\- Un problème ? » Demanda Marcoh.

\- Pourquoi est-ce un officier de Central City qui enquête à Brigg ? Le Général Armstrong n'aurait jamais un petit bleu de Central fait son devoir à sa place. » Fit remarquer Miles.

\- Appel-là. » Lui conseilla Scar.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza marchait sur le bord d'une route menant à Central City. Elle faisait de l'auto-stop à chaque véhicule qui passait. Elle avait dû descendre du train quand elle avait vu y monter des soldats avec son avis de chercher. Afin de pas être identifier, elle avait été obliger d'échanger son uniforme contre une robe à fleurs rouges et blanche digne d'une grand-mère de quatre-vingt-huit ans. Elle l'avait emprunté dans une valise du train. Tout comme cette affreuse paire de sandalette à talon aiguille de couleur argent et lui défonçait les pieds. Après s'être tordue le pied pour dixième fois, elle retira les chaussures. En les jetant violemment sur le sol et en les insultants de tous les termes qu'elle connaissait. Elle en avait assez de ce connard et de son petit jeu absurde et de ses putains de pompes. Elle pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire quand elle sentit une goutte d'eau lui tombé dessus. C'est là qu'une averse arriva et la mouilla entièrement. Décourager et about, elle se laissa tombée à genoux en pleure. Elle frappa ses pieds nues sur le sol humide et secoua la tête comme une hystérique.

\- Bordel ! J'en peu plus de jeu à la con. » Hurla-t-elle de rage.

D'un seul coup, son regard s'arrêta sur une borne kilométrique sur le bas-côté de la route. C'est là qu'un petit mot était gravée sur le fer.

\- Mon amour, je donnerai tout pour voir le visage plein de désespoir qui te ronge en ce moment. J'en suis à six points. Ton idiot. » Lu Riza a voix haute.

Le ras-le-bol laissa place à la rage. Elle serra le poing et regarda le ciel. Ses yeux montraient la détermination de ses propos.

\- Keith, je te promets que quand je te tiendrais, je te ferai payer tout ça. Ton ourson et ta poupée, tu les avaleras et tu t'étoufferas avec. Quand à tes putains de roses, je te les ferais toute passer par un certain endroit. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy était assis devant le supérieur d'Archer. Ce dernier le prenait de haut et jubilait. Son air agaçait Roy qui tentait de se contenir.

\- Bien. Général Mustang, vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ? »

\- Non. Mais vous allez me le dire. Alors quels sont mes chefs d'accusations ? » Ce moqua Roy.

Roy eut a peine fini que l'homme lui affligea un coup de poing au visage. Roy sentant son sang couler le long de sa bouche décida retira son sourire et fusilla du regard ce Général qui avait été nommé par Grumman mais placé à ce poste par Bradley. Ce type allait lui payer cher ce coup.

\- Ne jouez pas à l'idiot. Vous et moi savons très bien ce que vous avez fait. Votre procès aura lieu en urgence ce soir… »

\- Grumman, ne vous laissera jamais faire. » Annonça Roy sûr de lui.

\- Grumman n'est plus une gêne. » Rigola le Général.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Roy troublé.

\- Vous le serrez bien assez tôt. » Rétorqua l'homme en partant en rigolant.

Une fois dehors, le général vit Archer qui l'attendait avec son rapport final sur la mort de Julia Shy.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il s'est servi de cette femme pour se servir d'alibi durant l'attentat contre le Généralisme. » Fit Archer choqué.

\- Eh ! Oui! Il a bien tout organiser, ce petit prétentieux. Avez-vous mit ses subalternes aux arrêts ? »

\- Le lieutenant-colonel Jean Havoc est en salle d'interrogatoire. Une équipe attend à la gare l'arrivé du lieutenant-colonel Breda quand à Kain Fuery, on le cherche encore. » Expliqua Archer.

\- Parfait, vous pouvez retourner à Central City, je m'occupe du reste ici. »

Devant le comportement de son supérieur, Archer suivit cet ordre et parti.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza continuait toujours de marcher sur le bord de cette putain de route quand un camion s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Mademoiselle, vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda le chauffeur en ouvrant la fenêtre passager.

Comprenant qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, elle se mit à sourire et répondit.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un chauffeur où allez-vous ? »

\- A Central City, j'ai une livraison urgente à faire au manoir Marcelus, si cela est votre direction, je vous y conduis. » L'invita le chauffeur.

Connaissant ses capacités de défenses en cas de soucis, elle haussa les épaules et monta dans la cabine. Le chauffeur démarra et un long silence suivit. Il fut brisé par le bruit de la radio qui passait une musique de style country. Intrigué par le silence du conducteur, elle demanda :

\- Vous ne posez pas de questions ? »

\- J'ai pour règle de ne jamais me mêler des histoires des autres, j'en ai bien trop dans ma vie. Si, vous avez froid, il y a une couverture derrière. » Répondit le chauffeur.

Riza se retourna et vit la couverture en laine plier en deux sur une sorte de lit de fortune. Elle la prit et ce recouvrit avec.

\- Merci. »

\- Vous vous demandez pourquoi je me suis arrêté ? »

\- Oui. »

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser une femme sur le bas-côté de la route, peu importe son histoire. La nuit tombe vite et une femme seule est une cible potentielle. Je n'ai pas envie de voir votre visage apparaitre dans les gros titres avec marqué assassinée. »

\- Vous parlez comme-ci cela vous était arrivé. »

\- C'est le cas. Il y a cinq ans. Il y avait cette femme sur le bas-côté de la route, cette même route d'ailleurs. Elle était dans le même état que vous. Sa voiture était tombée en panne et elle avait marché afin de trouver un téléphone. Mais cette route n'a que très peu de maisons, c'est essentiellement des bois et des champs. Je l'ai vu alors qu'elle entrait dans la zone forestière. Je ne me suis pas arrêté et son cadavre a été découvert cinq jours plus tard, dans le petit court d'eau qui traverse cette région. Depuis, ce jour, je me suis promis de ne plus recommencer cette erreur. »

A cette explication Riza ne sut quoi répondre. Le silence fut coupé par le millième le flash info à son sujet.

\- Une autre information vient de nous être communiquer. Cela a été confirmer, il y a quelques minutes, mais l'accident qui a pratiquement coûter la vie à notre Généralisme Grumman est en fait un attentat contre son éminence. Le coupable de cet attentat sera révélé une fois l'enquête finie. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

La nuit venait à peine de tombée quand un véhicule noir passa les grilles d'un immense manoir dont le nom était « Marcelus ». A son bord, se trouvait un certain homme riche. La voiture fut garée dans le garage et Keith en descendit. Il entra dans le salon où une étrange réunion avait lieu. Un homme était debout sur une scène devant des centaines de personnes assise. Il portait une immense toge blanche.

\- Mes frères, mes sœurs, je connais votre souffrance et votre douleur. Moi, votre sauveur, je vais vous soignez là où la médecine échouée… Croyez en moi et votre vie sera plus belle. Qui suis-je ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blanc et aux verts.

\- Marcelus ! Notre grand Prêtre. » Répondit en chœur l'assemblée qui semblait visiblement sous l'emprise de cet homme.

En entendant cette réponse, Keith eut un sourire. Il monta dans le bureau du Grand Marcelus et l'attendit là-haut. L'homme passa la porte et regarda son ami assis sur le canapé. Il lui apporta un verre de cognac. Il était toujours vêtu de son immense toge blanche.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? »

\- J'ai un service à te demander. » Répondit Keith en prenant le verre.

\- Etant donné que tu m'as aidé dans ma livraison, je me dois bien te le rendre. Que veux-tu ? »

\- Que tu me réserve une de te salle… »

\- Oh ! Tu as trouvé un nouveau jouet, mon frère ? »

Keith se mit à sourire et répondit :

\- Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai trouvé Marc. »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Encore un immense merci à vous tous. Passez un bon week-end et à très bientôt._


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

Alors que Roy était conduit pour son procès, Havoc, Breda et Fuery attendaient dans une cellule de la prison d'East City.

\- Arrête de tourner en rond, ou je te frappe. » Menaça Breda en voyant son ami faire les cent pas dans la cellule.

\- Cette histoire est totalement dingue… Accusé le Général de tentative de meurtre sur... le Généralisme. »

\- Accusé le colonel de tentative de meurtre sur le Général Armstrong. » Continua Fuery.

\- Heureusement, que le Colonel Armstrong est ici. » Fit soulager Breda.

\- Mais, il ne peut rien faire. » Commenta Fuery.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Il était près de minuit quand le conducteur du camion déposa Riza devant la gare de Central City. Elle le remercia et marcha jusqu'à la grande horloge qui était une sorte de grande tour de treize étages. Elle y pénétra par l'entrée de service en cassant la serrure et y monta par l'immense escalier en fer. Arrivé au sommet, elle examina la grande cloche en fer, à la recherche du prochain indice. Elle le trouva accrocher sur une des aiguilles qui annonçait minuit.

\- Mon amour, si tu lis ses mots, c'est que la partie est bientôt fini et que j'en suis à huit points. Il me tard que cette partie soit enfin terminée pour que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras. Ton idiot. »

Elle attrapa le bout de papier et sortie de la tour en se demandant qu'elle était la prochaine étape de son jeu. Cette fois, il ne lui avait laisser aucun indice. Elle soupira et chercha un endroit pour dormir. Etant recherché, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer chez madame Christmas dont la moitié de ses clients étaient des officiers. Elle soupira et partie.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Marc enfin Marcelus accueilli avec plaisir le camion et son conducteur. Ce dernier aida les adeptes de Marcelus à décharger les énormes caisses provenant de Crêta. D'un coup, l'une d'entre elles, celle que le conducteur tenait ce mit à produire un étrange bruit. Puis des appels à l'aide provenant de l'intérieur se fit entendre. Intrigué, le chauffeur posa la caisse et chercha quelque chose pour l'ouvrir. Il retira les clous qui la fermait et vit à l'intérieur une jeune femme pieds et poignet lier par des menottes. Sa robe blanche était déchirée de partout. Son regard paniqué.

\- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait. » Le supplia la jeune femme paniquer en lui attrapant son tee-shirt.

Le chauffeur se demandait ce qui passait quand il entendit le bruit d'un claquement de doigts. Paniqué la jeune femme s'écarta. Il retourna et vit Marcelus.

\- Quel dommage… Si vous étiez mêlé de vos histoires, votre mort aurait été moins rapide et moins douloureuse. »

\- Hein ? »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il prit feu. Son hurlement de douleurs se fit entendre dans l'immense jardin que le manoir possédait. Après quoi Marcelus s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et la tira violement vers lui pour qu'elle le regard droit dans les yeux afin qu'elle voit son regard haineux. Puis, il lui tourna la tête vers le cadavre calciné.

\- Si tu avais été bien sage, ce pauvre homme ne serait pas mort. Regarde-le et souviens-toi de son visage et de cet état, la prochaine fois tu aura l'idée d'essayer de t'enfuir. Maintenant, reste tranquille, j'ai trop besoin de toi pour te tuer maintenant. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy venait d'entrée dans la salle où se déroulait son procès quand il vit dans le public Armstrong, Ross, Bloch, Knox et Edward. Surpris de voir l'ancien alchimiste d'Etat porter l'uniforme militaire, il se demanda à quel point la situation était critique. Le juge entra dans la pièce et tout le monde se leva pour l'accueillir. Le juge en question se posa à sa place et déclara la séance ouverte. Le Général des affaires internes se leva et fit :

\- Etant donné le nombre de preuve contre le suspect, je dépose une requête pour le que le procès soit rapide et sans témoins. Nous avons suffisamment de preuve. De plus, le coupable refuse de parler et n'a pas fait valoir son droit d'avoir un avocat. »

Roy qui avait compris qu'il était tombé dans un piège, ne put réagir. Le juge accepta la demande de ce connard de Général. Edward se leva énerver de sa place. Il était prêt à frapper sur ses deux cons. Bloch et Ross attrapèrent juste à temps et l'emmenèrent dehors. Ils étaient assis dans le couloir à se regarder en attendant le résultat de ce procès.

\- On peut l'aider à s'échapper. » Fit Edward en réfléchissant.

\- Pour l'emmener où ? » Demanda Denny.

\- A Xing, Lin l'aidera… »

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée… Si, les coupables ont monté un tel plan, ils seraient capable de déclarer une guerre à Xing. » Révéla Maria.

La réflexion de Ross était juste. Ses monstres étaient prêts à tout.

\- Et pour Hawkeye ? » Demanda d'un coup Denny.

\- Le mieux serait que jamais, ils ne la retrouvent. Elle n'est pas bête mais eux non plus. Ils mettront tous ceux qu'elle connait sous surveillance et quand elle réapparaitra, ils la tueront. » Répondit Maria.

\- Putain. C'est injuste. » Cria Edward en frappant dans le mur de rage.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza sauta par-dessus le mur de protection de l'immense résidence du Généralisme. Cette dernière était vide en raison de l'absence de ce dernier. Elle y pénétra en utilisant la clef qu'elle avait récupérer dans une lanterne extérieure. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fit attention à ne pas allumer une seule lumière et monta au premier étage. Elle entra dans la chambre de ce dernier et sortit du placard une énorme boite où était écrit le nom d'une jeune femme. Elle passa tristement les doigts dessus et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortie une jolie robe blanche à manche longue dont la longueur s'arrêtait au genou, un gilet noir sans manche, un collant et une paire de botte à lasses. Avec tous ses éléments, elle partit à la salle de bain et prit une douche. Une fois sortie, elle regarda dans le miroir alors qu'elle se démêlait les cheveux. Il avait encore poussé depuis la dernière fois. Comment pouvait-elle échappé au contrôle ? Alors qu'elle se posa la question, elle regarda dans le placard de la salle de bain une paire de lentille jetable toute neuve. Un sourire apparut sur lèvre. Elle resta assise sur le carrelage à réfléchir à propos de la situation et comment elle pouvait contre le petit jeu de Keith. Il ne restait plus qu'une manche car la dixième signifiait la mort d'une personne qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi avait-elle inventé ce petit jeu débile à l'époque ? D'ailleurs quand leur petit jeu de piste inoffensif était-il devenu un jeu mortel ?

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Après avoir entendu le résultat de son procès trafiquer, Roy retourna à sa cellule. Là-bas, il demanda des feuilles et un stylo afin d'écrire a ceux qu'il laissait derrière-lui. Il lui restait huit heures avant son exécution par balle.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans la prison, dans un quartier moins surveiller, le Général qui avait si bien piéger Roy, s'approcha de ses subalternes. Il tenait dans ses mains trois documents.

\- Par lequel d'entrevous, je vais commencer ? » Demanda-t-il en croissant le regard de haine des trois hommes.

Aucun des subalternes de Roy ne lui répondit, ni même ne détournait le regard.

\- Bien commençons par vous, Kain Fuery. Sans surprise en raison de votre manque de collaboration avec notre service, vous êtes rétrogradés au rang de caporal et transférer à la garde de la frontière de West entre Crêta et notre pays. »

Connaissant la situation à cette frontière, Fuery soupira. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller. Havoc lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de compassion et de rassurement.

\- Continuons avec vous, Heymans Breda. Comme pour monsieur Fuery en raison de votre manque de collaboration avec notre service, vous êtes rétrogradés au rang de Sergent. Vous êtes également transféré à la frontière sud entre Aerugo et notre pays. Et pour fini, Jean Havoc, vous êtes… »

\- J'ai compris. Approchez, vous avez oublier un truc sur votre joli papier. » Fit Havoc en coupant la parole à ce Général qui l'énervait.

Breda et Fuery le regardèrent en se demandant qu'est qu'il voulait dire par le mot « oubli ». Le général se leva et s'approcha. Heureux Havoc se mit à sourire et lui mit son poing dans la figure. La force de l'impact brisa le nez du Général. Ce dernier tomba parterre à cause du coup.

\- Aie ! » Déclara Jean en bougeant les doigts.

Il c'était surement casser quelque chose à la main, mais qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait du bien. Il oublia la douleur de sa main pour annoncer :

\- Je me fiche d'être rétrogradé, transferé ou même jeté en prison car la seule chose que je sais c'est que vous êtes un enfoiré et un connard. De plus, grâce à votre comportement, j'ai compris que vous n'êtes pas si innocent dans l'histoire du Général Mustang. Je vous promets une chose, quand le Général Armstrong ou le Généralisme seront réveillés la première tête qui tombera sera la vôtre. »

A ce magnifique discourt, le haut gradé de la pièce explosa de rire et répondit d'un air prétentieux.

\- Sombre idiot, jamais, ils ne se réveilleront. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans l'hôpital militaire de Brigg, une infirmière entra dans la chambre du Général Armstrong. Elle la regarda dormir et respirer à l'aide d'une machine à travers le peu de lumière qu'elle disposait. Elle n'avait pas allumé la salle de peur d'alerte les officiers qui surveillait la porte du Général. L'infirmière s'approcha de la perfusion de cette dernière et sortit un petit flacon en verre contenant un liquide transparent et une seringue. Après avoir transférer tout le liquide du flacon dans la seringue, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans la perfusion. Elle la vida et attendit quelques secondes le temps de voir un trait sur le moniteur de la machine à la place des battement de cœur. Heureuse, elle s'écarta de sa victime et allait sortir quand deux soldats entrèrent dans la pièce accompagnée de Miles qui avait échanger sa tenue Ishval contre son uniforme.

\- Arrêtez-là. » Ordonna Miles au deux hommes.

\- Trop tard. » Jubila de plaisir la femme alors qu'elle se faisait attraper par les soldats.

C'est là que la lumière de la chambre s'alluma. Le visage de la femme se décomposa quand elle vit Scar assis à de l'autre côté du lit tenant dans ses mains une électrode de la machine. Quant à la perfusion, elle était reliée à rien. Comprenant qu'elle était tombée dans un traquenard, elle fusilla du regard Miles et Scar. Elle détacha de l'emprise des deux soldats a l'aide de technique de combat et courut vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle sauta et mourut sur le coup quand son corps toucha le sol.

\- Merde. » Déclara Scar.

\- Elle était notre seule preuve pour aider Mustang et Hawkeye. » Continua dépiter Miles.

\- Espérons que son autopsie nous aide. » Fit Scar alors que le soleil se levait annonçant très peu de temps avant l'exécution de Mustang.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Assis dans une chambre d'hôtel, Ross, Bloch, Armstrong, Falman et Edward travaillaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour tenter d'innocenté Mustang. Ils ne leurs restaient que quatre heures avant l'exécution. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucune preuve ou indice car tous ce que Fuery, Breda et Havoc récolté avaient mis sous scellés et personne ne pouvait avoir accès a par le Général qui avait accusé Roy.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une faille. » Déclara Edward qui malgré tous ses efforts n'arrivaient pas à la trouvé.

\- Un alchimiste du feu d'une autre région peut être. » Proposa Bloch.

\- On ne peut pas faire le tour des cent-quarante-cinq alchimistes de feu que compte Amestris. » Répondit Armstrong.

\- Combien ont un lien direct ou indirect avec le Général ? » Demanda Ross.

\- Zéro. » Rétorqua Falman.

\- C'est la merde. » Déclara Edward qui enrageait.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Midi moins le quart venait d'apparaître sur la pendule quand Scar et Miles eurent le rapport d'autopsie. Étrangement, ce dernier était rempli de blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda Miles en fusillant du regard le médecin légiste.

\- Je ne suis malheureusement pas en état de l'identifier. Le bout de ses doigts a été délibérément bruler à l'acide. Quant à son empreinte dentait, elle ne correspond à aucune personne connue de nos fichiers. »

\- Et portrait morphologique ? » Demanda Miles.

\- Il ne correspond à aucune personnes disparus et aucun criminel connu. »

\- Alors qui est-elle ? »

\- Ca, je l'ignore. Mon travail s'arrête-là et le vôtre commence. » Répondit le médecin légiste en partant.

Miles prit le dossier et se dirigeait accompagné de Scar vers son bureau quand un officier arriva en courant. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire la panique. Sans même prendre le temps de saluer comme il doit un officier supérieur. Le soldat annonça :

\- Le général Armstrong est en arrêt cardiaque. »

Rapidement, les deux prirent la route pour rejoindre l'hôpital militaire.

* * *

 ** _Rokugatsu no uso me no mae no_**

 ** _Hontou sepia ni shimaikomi_**

 ** _Yorisou to ka nukumori to ka_**

 ** _waakaranaku_**

* * *

Roy commençait à être installé dans la cour pour son exécution se trouvant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Cette dernière avait été interdite au public. Seul les responsables de cette situation jubilaient de plaisir à admirer l'exécution.

* * *

 ** _« Kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara…ne »_**

 ** _To oshitsukete sayonara_**

 ** _Sono tagui no kiyasume nara_**

 ** _Kikiakita hazu na no ni_**

* * *

Assis dans une voiture devant l'entrée du bâtiment où se déroulait l'exécution, Keith attendait avec le sourire. Il était impatient de revoir et discuter avec sa Riza. La connaissant, il savait qu'elle tenterait le tout pour le tout afin de sauvé Roy Mustang. Il n'avait juste qu'à l'attendre tranquillement et emmener loin de ce lieu…

* * *

 ** _Nariyamanai youshanai omoidetachi_**

 ** _Wa yurushite kuresou ni ma nai_**

 ** _Me wo tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari_**

 ** _De toomaki de kimi ga warau_**

* * *

Grumman était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, inconscient. Comme pour le Général Armstrong, il respirait à l'aide d'une machine et été nourrit par perfusion. Les deux anciens généraux qui étaient jadis avec Bradley, étaient à son chevet. Depuis deux ans qu'ils travaillaient avec lui, ils avaient appris à le connaitre et accepter ses choix très utiles pour le pays. Les deux hommes se demandait quand leur meneur allait enfin se réveiller quand une jeune femme vingt ans, enceinte de cinq mois entra dans la pièce en pleurant. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux verts clairs.

\- Daniel. » Pleura la jeune femme en se jetant sur le corps inconscient de Grumman prenant par surprise les deux officiers.

Les deux soldats allaient l'éloigner quand ils entendirent.

\- Je t'en supplie, Daniel réveille-toi pour moi et notre enfant. »

* * *

 ** _Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshouka_**

 ** _Zuibun nagai aida tsumetai_**

 ** _Ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no_**

 ** _Nigeba ni nai boku wo erabu no_**

* * *

Riza courrait de toutes ses forces à travers les rues d'East City. Elle était vêtue de la tenue qu'elle avait voler chez le Généralisme. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle était à bout de force, pourtant, elle ignora son état et continua sa course vers la prison où avait lieu l'exécution. Quand enfin, elle vit le bâtiment en question, un sursaut de courage s'empara d'elle. Elle allait tournée pour accéder par l'entrée principale quand elle remarqua un véhicule garé devant. Elle l'aurait pu l'ignorer et pénétrer dans ce lieu afin de sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais, une chose la stoppa son élan. Un simple numéro gravé sur la plaque de la voiture. Le souvenir de ce numéro, lui revenu à l'esprit. C'était le même numéro que sur la boite d'allumette géante ou était caché l'ourson en peluche. Le même numéro que la borne kilométrique ou un indice lui était destinée. Le numéro de série de la poupée qu'elle avait trouvée chez son père. Le numéro fétiche de Keith. A contre-cœur, elle s'arrêta à l'angle de la rue à un endroit où il ne pouvait pas la voir et se laissa glissé le long du mur en pleure a la recherche d'une solution pour franchir cet ultime étape.

* * *

 ** _Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa_**

 ** _Tsukihi ga jama wo suru_**

 ** _Mukau saki wa « tsugi » ja nakute_**

 ** _« sugi » bakari oikaketa_**

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôtel d'East City, alors que Falman, Edward, Ross et Bloch cherchaient l'indice de la dernière chance, Armstrong se tenait au téléphone avec un officier de Brigg. A son visage décomposé, les trois soldats et l'ancien alchimiste d'Etat comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas au sujet de sa sœur…

* * *

 ** _Nagusame kara kikkake wo kureta_**

 ** _Kimi to urameshiku kowagari nanboku_**

 ** _Sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta_**

 ** _Hokou wo kattou ga koborochiru_**

* * *

Havoc, Fuery et Breda étaient assis dans leur cellule regardaient l'horloge. A chaque minute qui passait, leur chagrin et leur haine grandissait. Malgré leur silence, chacun savait ce que pensait l'autre…

* * *

 ** _Kako wo shiritagaranai hitomi_**

 ** _Arainagashite kureru yubi_**

 ** _Yasashii hohaba de iyasu kizuato_**

 ** _Todokisou de todokanai kyori_**

* * *

Roy fut attaché à un poteau dans la cour de la prison. Il regarda le ciel et remarqua les nuages sombres qui menaçaient de laisser tomber la pluie. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à la seule personne qu'il aimait et qu'il avait voulu protéger. Un homme lui cacha cette vision en lui mettant un bandeau. D'un coup, il entendit le bruit des armes se charger et attendit le mot « tirez ».

* * *

 ** _Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshouka_**

 ** _Zuibun nagai aida tsumetai_**

 ** _Ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no_**

 ** _Tsutusmarete ii ka na_**

* * *

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, assis dans sa voiture Keith regardait l'heure. En voyant qu'il était midi passé, son visage joyeux laissa place à la contrariété. Où était sa Riza ? Jamais elle n'aurait abandonné le Général Mustang à son triste sort. Alors où était-elle passé ?

* * *

 ** _Ame wa yamu koto wo shirazu ni_**

 ** _Kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo_**

 ** _Sotto sashidashita kasa no naka de_**

 ** _Nukumori ni yorisoi nagara_**

* * *

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Miles et Scar entendirent le médecin prononcer l'heure du décès du Général Armstrong. Alors qu'un lourd silence s'emparait des deux hommes, la famille Armstrong pleurait. L'équipe médical sortit réconforter la famille de la défunte. Une infirmière resta dans la chambre avec le Général pour retirer tous qui la maintenait jusqu'à là en vie. Elle commença par retirer la perfusion et débrancha le respirateur. Elle allait retirer les électrodes quand des courbes apparurent sur l'écran. De zéro pulsation, elle passa à cent-dix. Intrigué, elle se retourna vers la jeune femme déclarer morte et vit sa poitrine se relever. Elle allait rappeler les médecins quand elle croisa le regard perdu du Général Armstrong...

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. A très bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

La suite de cette fiction est à lire dans une fiction appeler "V comme Vengeance". Merci d'avoir lu et commenté cette fiction.


End file.
